Matiné!
by HatsuneMikuVocaloid01
Summary: Bienvenidos! En este fic, ustedes podrán hacerles cualquier pregunta a la Banda de Shane y a invitados especiales a lo largo de este, así que, que comience el Matiné
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Bienvenidos al Matiné!**_

Se oyen aplausos en un set y se prende una luz que alumbra a una joven de 17 años de ojos cafés claros y cabellos hasta la cintura miel, en su hombro una babosa Cambia Forma, su nombre, Ariana.

\- Hola, querido público, y hola a ustedes, Banda de Shane- dijo señalando a cinco asientos rojos en los que estaban Eli Shane, Trixie, Kord, Pronto y Coral sonriendo a la cámara.

\- Hola- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

\- Les agradezco que hayan venido, chicos, hacía tiempo que lo quería aquí- les dijo la conductora sonriendo.

\- Gracias a ti por invitarnos Ariana- le dijo Coral.

\- Un placer, pero solo díganme Ari-

\- Muy bien y… ¿Cómo funciona esto?- le preguntó Kord a la joven anfitriona.

\- Pues así está la cosa, nuestros lectores les harás preguntas y retos por medios de los comentarios o reviews, como prefieran llamarlos, y ustedes tendrán que responder dichas preguntas o cumplir los retos- explicó brevemente Ariana.

\- ¿Todas las preguntas y retos?- le preguntó Trixie.

\- Oh si mi querida Trix, sin excepción- le dijo la conductora con una sonrisa un tanto perversa -Y por supuesto, que a lo largo del programa irán llegando invitados especiales a los cuales podrán hacerles preguntas también- agregó Ariana.

\- Puede que sea divertido- dijo sonriendo Coral.

\- Lo será Coral, lo será- le respondió la anfitriona -Muy bien, eso fue todo por hoy, en el próximo capítulo empezaremos con los retos y preguntas, las espero, adiós queridos lectores.

\- Adiós- dijo Coral.

\- Adiós- agregó Trixie.

\- Adiós- se despidió Eli.

\- Adiós- saludó el mecánico.

\- No extrañen a Pronto, nos volveremos a ver- dijo Pronto.

_**Muy bien, ya han leído las condiciones, sé que está cortito, pero es el primer capi. Espero sus preguntas y retos a la banda, y que conste que pueden ser cualquieras eh, no hay límites, el único límite es su imaginación**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola hola, volví con un nuevo cap. de Matiné!, por cierto, una gran amiga me ayudará en este capítulo y haremos una pregunta cada una, aviso para que luego se entienda, segundo, contestaré 4 preguntas por capitulo (o sea 4 reviews), porque si no se hará muy extenso. **_

\- Hola a todos y bienvenidos nuevamente al matiné, prepárense que hoy tenemos preguntas y retos muy interesantes- dijo Ariana sonriéndoles a la banda de Shane perversamente -Pero como no podré hacerlo sola, invite a una gran amiga para que me ayude a torturarlos, digo, a realizar las preguntas, señoras y señores, troles y topoides, con ustedes... ¡Lupe Barbero!- todo el público aplaude y de un puerta sale Lupe saludando mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón junto a Ari, enfrente de la banda.

\- ¡Hola a todo el mundo! Soy Guadalupe Barbero, pero pueden decirme Lupe, soy la co-conductora de este hermoso programa, pueden encontrarme como Actriztercaantirosita, si buscan fanfics de Rise of the Guardians, tendrán un buen lemmon disponible- sonríe coqueta -Si buscan de Kamisama Hajimemashita también, hago traducciones, soy beta Reader para el que le interese, soy actriz y si tienen un hermano/hijo menor de edad y necesitan niñera estoy disponible-.

\- ¿Terminaste tu presentación?- preguntó Trixie.

\- See, siempre quise hacer una, como sea ¡empecemos con la tortura!, Digo, ¡entrevista! - se corrigió la chica.

\- Muy bien chicos, hora de comenzar con nuestro primer lector _**dajilou-otaku95**_, Lupe, te concedo el honor de hacer la primera pregunta-

\- Con mucho gusto, esta va para Kord, ¿Kord, te gustaría ser el jefe del equipo de babosaball en la próxima temporada?- el troll suspiro aliviado y respondió tranquilo.

\- Claro, seria genial poder formar mi propio equipo y competir en el torneo intercavernal-

\- Muy bien el siguiente es un reto para Eli, te tienes que ver la serie de Hiro Mashima llamada fairy Tail desde el capítulo 1 hasta el 200-

\- Ya me la vi, es mi serie favorita de hecho, es muy divertida-

\- ¡Igual yo! ¡Natsu está buenísimo!- dijo una emocionada Trixie.

\- celos modo on! Por parte de Eli-

\- Mira Lupe este es mi dibujo de Natsu-

\- ¡Derrame nasal!, muy bien, sirve para el próximo reto, pues tienes que dibujar a Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza y Happy de fairy Tail- le dijo Lupe.

\- Pues pásame un lápiz y una hoja- pidió Trix, al cabo de una media hora había dibujado a todos perfectamente.

\- Excelente dibujo Trix, necesito uno para mi cuarto- le dijo Ari.

\- Igual yo- apoyó Lupe.

\- Muy bien, pasemos a la próxima pregunta, la cual me toca hacerla a mí, Pronto, ¿Por qué siempre hablas de ti en tercera persona? Nuestro lector dices que hablas como Juvia de fairy Tail-

\- ¡Pronto habla en tercera persona porque así lo desea!- exclamó el topoide indignado.

\- Reto para Kord: tienes que comer un alimento de pronto- desafió Lupe con una mirada burlona, y antes de que pudieran decir "Agua de desagüe", Pronto había traído un plato de sopa de escarabajos y zancas de rana, que con solo el olor hizo que todo el set se pusiera verde y con ganas de vomitar.

\- ¿Tengo que comer eso?-

\- Es obligatorio Kord, ahora, comienza- le dice Ariana apuntándolo con una cámara lista para filmar, Kord traga duro, toma la cuchara y sorbe un poco de sopa, su cara se pone verde y se desmalla.

\- Omg jajajajaajajaj- le dijo Lupe riéndose a más no poder.

\- ¡Rápido!, traigan una Flatulorinka para reanimarlo y suban esto a Babosa Net, ¡es épico!- dijo Ariana gritándoles a los de producción.

\- ¿Alguien más piensa que no salimos vivos de esta?- preguntó Eli sudando.

Levante general de manos.

\- No pueden irse, firmaron un contrato, ¿verdad que no Ari?-

\- ¡Eso!, Chicos, por favor, no sean tan melodramáticos, es solo un programa- les dijo Ariana, aunque su sonrisa la delataba.

\- Tienen razón chicos, no es para tanto- les dijo Coral cruzándose de brazos.

\- El próximo reto es para ti Coral, ¡baila la macarena!-

\- ¿¡QUE!? Ni loca-

\- O lo haces o no vas a quitarte el olor a Flatulorinka en semanas- la amenazo Lupe con la lanzadora ya cargada, Coral se levantó y fue hacia el escenario mientras la música comenzaba a sonar.

\- Dale alegría a tu cuerpo Macarena, que tu cuerpo pide alegría cosa buena! Heee Macarena!- cantaba mientras bailaba.

\- Oye- dice Ari codeando a Lupe.

\- ¿Qué?-

\- Préstame la cámara, voy a obtener millones de visitas con esto- Le decía mientras reía.

\- Acá tienes, ¡Esto es oro!-

\- Oh si amiga, esa macarena me dio alegría al inventar el baile-

\- ¡Imagínate lo que será cuando cobremos por ver el video!-

\- Y que lo digas-

La canción termino y Coral fue a sentarse sonrojada.

\- Mas les vale no haber grabado eso- les dijo tapándose la cara con las manos.

\- Tú ponle que no lo hicimos si eso te alegra- dijo Ariana.

\- Lo siento chica pero ya está en mi página de internet ¡y me estoy haciendo rica!- rio Lupe.

\- ¡LAS VOY A MATAR A AMBAS!-

\- No lo haría si fuera tú - un par de orejas café crecen en su cabeza y una cola zorruna escapa de sus ropas, al tiempo que el fuego comienza a bailar en las yemas de sus dedos.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó un confundido Eli.

\- Soy una kitsune- les dijo Lupe.

\- ¿Una kit que cosa?- preguntó Trixie.

\- Una larga historia que les contare luego, sigamos con las preguntas- dijo Ariana.

\- ¿Cuál es la próxima pregunta?-

\- Eli, espero que tengas linda voz- le dijo Ari sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- ¿Por? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

Ari y Lupe intercambian miradas y risas contenidas y vuelven a mirar al Shane.

\- Toda la banda deberá cantar la canción fiesta pagana de mago oz- dijo Lupe.

\- ¿Y eso qué es?- preguntó el líder de la banda.

\- Una canción genio- dijo irónicamente Ari.

\- Duh- agregó Lupe.

\- Ya sabemos que es una canción, ¿pero cuál?- les preguntó Trixie.

\- Tú diles amiga-

\- Claro, pongan la música- les dijo Ari a los productores.

A los pocos segundos se oyó una melodía por los altoparlantes y les tendieron micrófonos a la banda.

_Cuando despiertes un día y sientas que no _

_puedas más,_

_que en el nombre del de arriba tu vida van _

_a manejar._

_Si sientes que el miedo se pega a tu piel _

_por ser comunero y justicia querer, si te _

_rindes hermano por ti nunca pensarás._

_Cuando vallan a pedirte_

_los diezmos a fin de mes_

_y la santa inquisición_

_te "invite" a confesar._

_Por eso tu amigo alza la voz,_

_di que nunca pediste opinión_

_y si es verdad que existe un dios_

_que trabaje de sol a sol._

_Ponte el pie alza el puño y ven_

_a la fiesta pagana en la hoguera hay de beber_

_de la misma condición no es el pueblo ni un señor,_

_ellos tienen el clero y nosotros nuestro sudor._

_Si no hay pan para los tuyos_

_y ves muy gordo al abad,_

_si su virgen viste de oro,_

_desnudala._

_Como van a silenciar_

_al jilguero o al canario_

_si no hay cárcel ni tumba_

_para el canto libertario._

_Ponte el pie_

_alza el puño y ven_

_a la fiesta pagan_

_a en la hoguera hay de beber_

_de la misma condición_

_no es el pueblo ni un señor,_

_ellos tienen el clero_

_y nosotros nuestro sudor._

_Ponte el pie_

_alza el puño y ven_

_a la fiesta pagan_

_a en la hoguera hay de beber_

_de la misma condición_

_no es el pueblo ni un señor,_

_ellos tienen el clero_

_y nosotros nuestro sudor. (x2)_

La gente aplaudía mientras todos cantaban, finalmente volvieron a sentarse y devolvieron los micrófonos.

\- Bueno Banda, eso, si fue increíble- les dijo Ari -Pero hay que pasar a la próxima pregunta, y debo admitir que es una de mis favoritas, como amo a este chico, los reta a Trixie y a Eli a bailar tango.

Antes de que pudieran reclamar los llevaron a unos camerinos por separados.

Eli salió con un traje de etiqueta y Trixie con un vestido largo rojo brillante con un tajo que dejaba ver su pierna derecha, unos tacones negros y una liga negra y roja en la misma pierna.

Comenzó a sonar la música y ambos bailaron lo mejor que pudieron, finalmente terminaron y todos los ovacionaron, fueron a cambiarse y volvieron completamente sonrojados.

\- Muy bien, terminaron las preguntas de este chico, las cuales me han encantado, y ahora seguiremos con _**Miss Gianval, **_su primera pregunta es para la banda, ¿Cómo se llaman sus padres?- dijo Lupe con un par de tarjetas en la mano mientras leía la pregunta.

\- Bueno, mi madre se llama Lena Sunyine y mi padre Federico Sunyine- contestó Coral.

\- Mi madre se llama Elizabeth Sting y mi padre Esteban Sting- dijo Trixie.

\- Bueno, a mi padre ya lo conocen, Will Shane, y mi madre Emma Shane-

\- Pronto jamás conoció a su padre, y su madre se llamaba Natalie Germitopo- habló el topoide.

\- Mi padre se llamaba Kord Zane y mi madre Verónica Zane-

\- Veo que no se rebuscaron demasiado con el nombre, aun así, siguiente pregunta, que en realidad es un reto de la misma lectora, los reta a ser los más Kawaii del mundo- los desafió Ari.

\- Voy a disfrutar esto- dijo Lupe con la cámara en mano.

Coral se puso la capucha de su chaquetita gris que tenía dibujado un conejito y escondió su rostro.

\- Awww…- dijo una enternecida Ariana.

Luego Trixie se puso un par de orejitas de gato negras, Pronto puso ojitos de perrito mientras pestañeaba rápidamente, Eli abrazó a todas sus babosas y puso una cara tierna y Kord, bueno, hizo lo mejor que pudo.

\- ¡So Cute!- exclamaron ambas conductoras - Bien, pasemos al próximo lector-

\- Espera un minuto, que antes tenemos un par de invitados especiales, ¡adelante por favor!- exclamó Ari mientras que de una puerta salían Brody y Twist.

\- Banda, Lupe, Público, ellos estuvieron escuchando todo el programa, y viéndolo- dijo Ari.

Los invitados se sentaron junto a la banda, Twist junto a Coral y Brody junto a Trix.

\- ¿Podemos continuar?, ¿Si?, bien, próximo lector, _**abusemisa, **_su primera pregunta es para Eli, si Twist volvería a la banda ¿confiaras en él?- preguntó Lupe.

\- No lo sé, la última vez nos traicionó y dudo que pueda volver a ganarse mi confianza- contestó frunciendo el ceño.

\- Créeme que te entiendo, siguiente pregunta, esta es para toda la Banda a excepción de su líder, si Eli desapareciera ¿quién quedara a cargo?-

\- Pues, yo creo que Trixie, ella es la más adecuada- dijo Kord, ganándose la aprobación de los demás.

\- Así se habla, la siguiente, Eli, si te encontraras en una batalla Contra Jeff the killer ¿ganarías o terminaras que te diga go to sleep?- preguntó Ari.

\- Pues… supongo que haría todo lo posible por ganar-

\- Genial, ahora prepárense que vienen los retos Banda, el primero, Eli, esta lectora te desafía a invocar a un crepypasta-

\- ¿Qué carajos es invocar a un crepypasta?- dijo la co-conductora.

\- Ni la más remota idea posible- le respondió su amiga.

\- Pues si ustedes no saben, yo menos- dijo el Shane

\- ¿Y si simplemente le cambio la cara a una en verdad horrible?, Puedo cambiar mi apariencia y la de los demás con mis poderes de kitsune-

\- ¿Es eso posible?- preguntó Trixie.

\- ¡Obvio! ¿Cómo crees que zafé de la profesora de mate?, Tal vez, no sé, puede que haya rechazado a su hijo y como soy lo que soy pos me cambié de apariencia y nunca supo quién metió a su hijo en una fea depresión, me juego a que si lo supiera me mandaría a diciembre por el resto de la vida jaja-

\- Evítame a mí, pero si me lo preguntas, podríamos pintarle una calavera en la cara, prestarle un cuchillo y listo-

\- Pero yo quiero ver cómo usa su magia rara- dijo Coral como una chiquilla

\- Tengo curiosidad- añadió Trixie.

\- Me uno- agregó el troll.

Todos: ¡Cámbienle la cara! ¡Cámbienle la cara!-

\- ¡Okey!, háganlo, pero si luego llegan quejas de esto, es todo culpa tuya- le dice la conductora a Lupe apuntándola con el dedo, luego de eso se tira, literalmente, detrás de su asiento.

\- Jamás he recibido una queja por mi trabajo- mirada inquisidora por parte de su amiga -¡el maquillaje no cuenta! Eso no es lo mío- enfurruñada -¡como sea Shane! Acércate - Eli se acerca y Lupe lanza una esfera azulada al rostro del chico.

\- ¿Ya pasó? No sentí nada - dijo con cierta decepción el chico, pero la cara que mostraron los demás al ver la cara sin piel y con músculos y huesos a la vista le hizo detenerse a pensar lo que había pasado - ¿por qué me ven así? - Lupe le pasa un espejo y él se horroriza - ¿¡Qué le hiciste a mi bello rostro!?-

\- Lo volví aterrador- rio la chica -¿quién quiere que le devuelva su rostro de niño bonito al quejica de acá?- levante general de manos

\- ¡Hay vamos! Eso fue genial, déjalo así por el resto del programa- Eli mira a Ari queriéndosela comer -B-bueno, podrías cambiarlo para evitar furias innecesarias-

\- Ñaa mejor así lo dejo, siempre quise enojar al niño bonito-

\- O me cambias o Burpy te fríe-

\- Que lo intente, controlo el fuego idiota, soy una de-mo-ne-sa nadie que no sea de mi especie puede conmigo jaja-

\- No es problema para hielo- volvió a desafiar Eli.

\- Amigo ríndete, tus babosas son más débiles que gatitos contra mi fuego fatuo-

\- Puede que si puede que si- decía mientras asentía -Pero no es rival para mis puños, arréglalo- le dijo tronándose los nudillos y señalando al Shane

\- No lo sé, para mí se ve bien así- dijo Twist sonriendo.

\- Twist como tú quieras - ojos en forma de corazón.

\- Uhhh... parece q alguien está enamorada- canturreo Ariana.

\- ¿Yo? ¡Jamás!-

\- ¿Segura? - se acerca demasiado a la pobre co-conductora.

\- Emm… ¡mira! ¡Un-un-un pez gigante volador explota jugo! - Twist voltea medio extrañado y para cuando vuelve la cabeza solo queda vapor donde alguna vez estuvo Lupe.

\- Ni te molestes en seguirla Twist, hizo lo mismo cuando le presente a mi primo-

\- Me siento cobarde, pero no me arriesgo, los chicos dan miedo, ¡especialmente los lindos!, me asustan- dijo Lupe saliendo de su escondite detrás de un camarógrafo.

\- Ahh… ¿así que crees que soy lindo?- dijo logrando sonrojarla.

\- Emmm… ¡mira el mismo pez gigante volador explota jugo!-

\- No funciona amiga- dijo tratando de no reír.

\- ¡Apiádense de mí! ¡Le tengo miedo a Twist! ¿Sí? ¡Ya déjenme en paz! ¡Prometo no quemar a nadie! ¡Tampoco destruir ni hacer bromas pesadas pero por favor no te acerques tanto! ¡Piedad!- okey, la chica entraba en desesperación solo por estar cerca del rubio, por lo que a este le resultaba imposible no querer molestarla.

\- ¡SIENTENSE Y DEJENSE DE MOLESTAR!- exclamó ya harta Ariana, ganándose una mirada de terror de todos -Y tú- agregó señalando a Lupe y luego a Eli -Arréglalo, o ya verás, GRACIAS- Todos se sentaron y quedaron en silencio, Lupe arregló a Eli y luego se encogió en su asiento.

\- Siguiente reto, Trixie, te desafía a no usar tu cámara ni Babosa Net por un mes-

\- Debe ser una broma- dijo ella dándose una palmada en la cara.

\- Nop, el mes comienza desde, ¡Ahora!- dijo Ari con un cronometro en la mano.

\- Esto me gusta cada vez más, siguiente reto, Pronto, no hablar en tercera persona.

\- ¡Ja!, Pronto podrá lograrlo… oh no- dijo cuándo se dio cuenta de que no pudo lograr el reto.

\- Eso es decepcionante Pronto, muy bien, Kord, ella te reta a escuchar jazz por una semana, a partir de ahora- cuando dijo eso jazz comenzó a sonar por todo el estudio, Kord se tapó los oídos mientras salía corriendo detrás de cámaras, volvió al rato y se sentó en el sillón sin decir nada.

\- Pasemos al próximo lector antes de que se me ocurra grabar- dijo Lupe.

\- Bien, siguiente lector, que es uno de mis favoritos de hecho, ha comentado todas mis historias, _**Nicole Kawaii**_, por cierto, un saludo enorme- dijo Ari mirando a la cámara.

\- Bien, aunque no te entendí todas las preguntas, vamos con las que sí te entendí, y arrancamos muy bien, Zane, Nicole te desafía a decirle a Brody lo que sientes por ella y que la beses- le dijo Lupe aguantando la risa, aunque la conductora no pudo manejarlo bien y estalló en carcajadas.

Brody y Kord se sonrojaron y se miraron, el troll respiró profundo y se levantó, se puso frente a la chica, tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

\- Brody, pienso que eres la persona más maravillosa, única e increíble que he conocido, eres especial y es por eso que me gustas- le dijo mientras se acercaba, la tomó de la barbilla y le plató un delicado beso en los labios.

\- jajajajajajaja -Toma aire- Kord eso fue adorable, pero no se especificaba donde debías besarla- dijo burlonamente mientras chocaba las manos con Lupe -Bueno, bueno, siguiente reto, Pronto, no hables de ti en tercera persona o si no revelamos tus secretos más ocultos-

\- Como Pronto dijo anteriormente, no lo hará- cuando vio a ambas conductoras sonriéndose maliciosamente supo que había cometido un gran error.

\- Tu lo pediste, por cierto, amo a esta chica, ¡Rueden video!- exclamó Ari.

Primera imagen: Pronto de bebé no llevaba pañal, estaba de panza en el piso con un sonajero en la mano.

Segunda imagen: Cientos de babosas Electroshock persiguiendo al topoide mientras le lanzaban rayos.

Tercera imagen: Las babosas le habían quitado su ropa y andaba como el chavo del 8, con un barril con dos cuerditas para sujetarlo mientras corría tras ellas.

Cuarta imagen: Estaba pegado al techo con telarañas y baba.

Quita imagen: Como su madre esperaba una niña en lugar de un niño, tenía que usar un vestido rosa con moño.

\- Y hay muchísimas más, ¿quieres que continúe?- dijo Ari control en mano.

\- ¡No!, ¿Y de dónde sacaste eso?-

\- Cortesía de tu madre- dijo guiñándole un ojo -Muy bien, siguiente pregunta, Banda, tienen que hacerse retos entre ustedes, comiencen que quiero ver esto-

\- ¡Yo empiezo!- Dijo Coral alzando la mano - Eli y Trixie, ¿Por qué no admiten que se gustan?- preguntó haciendo reír pícaramente a todo el set y poniendo sonrojados a los tortolitos.

\- ¡Él/Ella no me gusta! ¡Somos solo amigos!- dijeron ambos al unísono.

\- Claro, como no- dijo Ariana rodando los ojos.

\- ¡Que el troll coma la famosa pizza de escarabajos de Pronto!- dijo prácticamente gritando el topoide, y antes de que pudiera negarse Pronto ya había traído la pizza y le ofrecía una porción al troll.

\- De esta no salgo vivo- se dijo mientras tomaba un pedazo y lo mordía, tragó pesadamente y luego soltó aire.

\- Bien, pasemos al próximo reto antes de que se maten entre ustedes, siguiente reto, Eli y Trixie, _**Nicole**_ los desafía a que se besen en los labios obligatoriamente- dijo Lupe.

Eli miró a la pelirroja, se acercó y la rozó sus labios con los de ella apenas un poco, pero casi no se notó.

\- Bien, tomaremos eso, pero no se repetirá- regañó Ari -Siguiente y último reto, Coral, debes ser novia de Twist, y deben besarse- cuando dijo eso, Lupe se transformó en kitsune y tuvieron que sostenerla entre Ari, Eli y Kord para que no se lanzara sobre Coral para destrozarla.

Finalmente lograron tranquilizarla, pero para evitar inconvenientes la esposaron a su asiento.

\- Bien, lamento eso, hay veces que no la podemos controlar- dijo la conductora enviándole una mirada asesina a Lupe, quien solo bufó y desvió la vista -Continúen- ordenó.

Ambos lanzadores se levantaron y se pararon en medio del escenario, Coral bajó la mirada avergonzada, Twist la tomó de la cintura y ella rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, él se acercó y presionó sus labios con los de Coral, estuvieron así unos 3 minutos, luego se separaron y fueron a sentarse, fue Ariana quien se levantó con un micrófono en la mano y se paró en el escenario para despedirse.

\- Bueno gente, esa serán todas las preguntas en este episodio, en el próximo serán respondidas las preguntas de este que quedaron y las demás, no vemos, chau chau- dijo saludando a la cámara seguida de los demás mientras las luces se apagaban dando fin al programa.

* * *

**_Eso fue todo por este cap., como dije, responderé 4 preguntas por capitulo, eso serías 4 reviews, así que en el proximo responderé los demás que me dejaron._**

**_Besos._**

**_PrincesaLuna._**

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sé que los tenía medio abandonados, pero lo siento, por cierto, como tenía demasiados reviews, respondí muchos en este, espero les guste**_

* * *

Se encienden las luces y se muestran a Ari y a Lupe en sus asientos negros, la última aún esposada, y además, al lado de ellas hay dos asientos más, luego enfocan a la banda de Shane.

\- ¡Hola Público!- dijo Ari -Bien... supongo que la mayoría se preguntarán, ¿por qué dos asientos más?, bien, ahora lo verán.

\- ¡Pero antes, suéltenme maldita sea! ¡Los quemaré a todos si no me sueltan ya mismo!-

\- ¡O no!, la última vez casi destruyes a mi preciado set- dijo Ari, Coral tosió un poco y se cruzó de brazos alzando una ceja -O si, y a Coral-

\- Lo siento pero mi libertad es muy necesaria como conductora y te recuerdo que sin mí no hay set! Así es recuérdalo amiga ¡este lugar lo compré yo y lo administro yo! ¿Quién crees que maneja la economía de este lugar? ¿Pronto? ¡No! ¡Soy YO! ¡Así que suéltame o retiro el contrato y este lugar vuelve a ser una granja de cabras!-

\- ¡¿DISCULPA?!- gritó una exasperada Ariana -Este es mi programa y mis reglas, así que, o te calmas, o te mando a la perrera, zorra de pocas pulgas-

\- ¿A quién le dices zorra? ¡Suéltame perra! - pausa para serenarse y retomar una actitud fría - Ari ¿por qué discutir así? Es innecesario y nada ventajoso para el programa que me tengas atada, por lo que me sueltas, yo no destruyo el set y nos divertimos torturando a la banda de Shane ¿Trato?-

\- Hmmm... Trato- dijo estrechando la mano -Pero te liberaré cuando Nicole y Daji otaku vean esto-

\- ¿Qué cosa?-

\- Oh si amiga, no te libero hasta que ellas dos vean esto, y cuanto antes mejor, adelante chicas- dijo señalando una puerta de la que salió Jan Nicole, una jovencita de unos 11 años, cabello castaño con unos mechones morados, ojos verdes, de piel pálida, unos jeans negros rotos, una blusa morada pegada al cuerpo y unos converse negros, delgada de 1.56 M., loca, infantil, inmadura, solitaria, Friki y buena, y la otra era Daji otaku, era peli-negra , oji-cafe , llevaba chaqueta negra , botas negras , al igual que lentes y no era para nada una nerd, estas se sentaron junto a Ari y Lupe.

\- ¡Eres cruel! ¡No pensé que fueras capaz de hacerme esto! Me duele el orgullo-

\- Muajajaja, amo mis venganzas-

\- ¿Yo qué te hice?- preguntó Lupe.

\- Déjame recapitular, casi destruyes mi set y además por poco me matas a mí, a Coral, a Eli y a Kord!-

\- Ah sí cierto, ¡lo siento chicos!, ¡Pero me duele el orgullo! ¡No soporto sentirme inferior y lo sabes bien! ¡Así que suéltame o no te ayudo con los lemons por todo un mes!-

\- No creo que te atrevas-

\- Ariana si me conoces tan bien como creo sabes perfectamente que me atrevo a dejarte a tu suerte en los lemons, así que Jackie e Imma no tendrán sus buenos momentos-

\- Ahh… pero hay una sorpresita más querida amiga-

\- ¿Cuál?, ya sé lo que va a pasar Tooth tendrá problemas, me lo contaste ya lo sé si es sobre ese fic-

\- Nop, de hecho, Jack y mi prima Imma, así es, es mi prima, estuvieron escuchando toooodo esto- y aparecen ambos mientras se paraban junto a Ari.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Oh Dios me voy a morir congelada y luego seré incinerada!-

\- Olvidaste aplastada y ahogada-

\- ¡Todavía soy muy joven para morir!, todavía no maté a Guadalupe García - pausa para insultar a la perra de Guadalupe García - ¡déjenme matarla primero! Luego les juro que los dejo matarme-

\- Pero antes de eso quizá te devore una perra - osa polar- dijo Ari.

\- ¡Pero si yo me he esforzado porque Sansa no quede traumada!, ¡Además tú convertiste a Frost en un pervertido! ¡Esa no fue mi idea!, ¡Lo juro! ¡Además ustedes me deben mucho! Y no me lo nieguen, ¡que esta Celestina les ha ayudado y mucho!-

\- ¡No fue mi culpa!, ¡fue de cupido!-

\- Tú lo escribiste, ¡así que ahora no me vengas con que no fue tu culpa!-

Mientras tanto todos miran la pelea absurda de las chicas comentando si alguien tiene palomitas.

\- ¡Ah claro! ¡Cúlpame a mí de todo! Típico- decía mientras alzaba las manos dramáticamente.

\- ¡Pero si tú lo escribiste! Yo solo corregí y prácticamente hice todos los lemons de Sigue tu destino-

\- Me doy, ¿a quién de las dos le agradezco por mis buenos tiempos con Imma? - preguntó cierto peliblanco.

\- ¿A quién mato por hacer esto televisivo?- preguntó el Avatar.

\- ¿A quién de los tres le pego?- preguntó Ariana.

\- ¡A Jack!- gritó Lupe señalándolo.

\- A Lupe- gritó este señalándola también.

\- No sé- dijo Imma frunciéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Qué tal a todos?- dijo mientras se levantaba, tronaba los nudillos y salía tras Imma y Jack.

\- ¡Zafé!- dijo sonriendo Lupe

Nicole y Daji la miran a medio camino de una sonrisa o la preocupación.

\- ¡Me desatan!-

\- Ok- dijo Nicole, liberándola con una ganzúa.

Lupe es liberada y empiezan las preguntas, luego de que caza a Ari, a Jack y a Imma, sienta a todos en sus lugares y despide de una buena patada a los peliblancos.

\- Esperen wow wow wow, ¿PORQUE CARAJOS LA LIBERARON?- gritó Ari.

\- Porque son gente Kawaii, como dije al principio no voy a incinerar a nadie más-

\- Ashhh... comencemos con el matiné, bien, publico, ellas son Nicole- dijo señalando a una de las chicas - y Daji otaku - señaló a la otra -Las cuales por una razón desconocida liberaron a esta máquina de matar -Señaló a Lupe.

\- ¡No soy una máquina de matar! ¡Soy una máquina de lesionar!-

\- Es la misma mierda-

\- ¡Que no! Matar es acabar con la vida de alguien, lesionar es herirlo, de gravedad si es posible, ¡es distinto!-

\- Para mí no-

Los demás miraban todo con palomitas en la mano aguantando la carcajada.

\- Cállate y empecemos la tortura, digo entrevista de una vez, ¿sí?- dijo Lupe.

\- Esperen, ¿cuánto tiempo se nos fue?- preguntó Ari.

\- 15 minutos creo, talvez más- respondió Daji no muy segura.

\- ¡Una hora y media!- gritó uno de la tribuna.

\- Ay miércoles ahora si me despiden - dijo apesadumbrada Lupe.

\- ¿¡Y yo que?!- dijo Ari.

\- ¿Qué me importa? ¡Lo importante es que con suerte no me linchan los de producción!-

\- Hay dios mío y el santo grial de Jesús, ¡ahora si estoy lista!- se decía Ari sobándose el puente de la nariz, con Nicole y Daji riéndose.

\- ¡No quiero morir!- dijo Lupe.

\- Okey okey, comencemos esta vez, primera pregunta, de _**SailorMoon36**_, para toda la banda de Shane, ¿cómo fue grabar Una babosa, un misterio y sorpresas?, conmigo como directora, jiji-

\- ¡Casi nos morimos pendeja! - gritó toda la banda.

\- ¡Hey!, soy una buena directora-

\- Como que quiero quemar a Coral, no sé por qué - dijo Lupe con voz espeluznante haciéndose visible de nuevo, para que la vieran sentada en una de las luces del escenario.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Alguien sálveme! Me quiere matar una demoniza chiflada máquina de matar/lesionar-

\- Nunca dije que quisiera matarte solo quiero verte entre las llamas de mi fuego fatuo, ¿es eso tan malo? ¿Qué los humanos son tan débiles que ni eso resisten?-

\- Por supuesto que si- dijeron todos.

\- ¡Debiluchos! ¡No aguantan nada estos humanos!-

\- ¡OYE!- gritaron todos otra vez.

\- ¡Qué si es la verdad! Si se queman se mueren, si se cortan se mueren, si los atraviesa una espada se mueren, si los golpean en la cabeza se mueren, ¡son más débiles que mi abuelita!-

\- Y tú eres más gruñona que mi abuelo- refunfuño Ari.

\- Touché- dijo Lupe.

\- Twist, emm… ¿podemos irnos a por pochoclos antes de que sigan peleando?- preguntó Coral al rubio.

\- Inténtalo y te asesino- dijo la co-conductora.

\- ¿Pero no que te gustaba Lupe?- Indagó Daji con una sonrisita.

\- ¡N-No! No te aproveches para disfrutar con mis peleas estúpidas ¡ahora siéntate y deja de joder! Y si puedes no mueras con esto- Lupe chasquea los dedos y cae sobre la cabeza del chico una pequeña estatua que se hace grande de repente.

\- ¡Sigo vivo!- exclamó procurando que todo estuviera en su lugar.

\- ¡Pero inmóvil idiota! ¡No podrás ir por tus palomitas y el próximo que lo intente tendrá el mismo desenlace y el tuyo Coral será mil veces peor!- lanzó una mirada espeluznante dirigida a Coral.

-¡¿Por qué?!- preguntó exasperada.

\- ¡Porque contra alguien me la tengo que agarrar!-

\- ¿Tengo que ser yo exactamente?-

\- ¿Algún problema con eso?-

\- ¡Muchos!-

\- Debiste pensarlo ayer - murmuró con veneno.

\- Desde ahora en adelante me prepararé mis propias bebidas- dijo encogiéndose en su asiento.

\- ¿Me crees tan baja para envenenarte? ¡Qué mala concepción tiene el mundo sobre los demonios! - murmuró entre dientes molesta de que la pensaran capaz de atacar por la espalda.

\- ¡SILENCIO!- gritó una harta Ariana.

\- ¡Pero me acusó de bajeza!- protestó como una niña Lupe.

\- Sin excusas y sigamos, tu turno Lupe, próxima pregunta-

\- Bien, Coral, ¿Qué te parece estar en Espíritu de la alegría?-

\- Es raro pero muy emocionante-

\- Pero debes admitir que soy una buena directora- dijo Ari soplando sobre sus uñas y fregándolas en su ropa.

\- Eres muy gritona- dijo Coral suspirando.

\- ¡Oye!, si me hicieran mas caso no tendría que gritar-

\- Solo nos gritas órdenes una y otra vez-

\- Bueno, siguiente pregunta, hazla tu Nicole-

\- Okey, Coral, tienes que bailar Salsa con Twist, y tiene que ser con su respectiva ropa.

\- ¡Voy a asesinar a quien pidió ese reto! - gritó Lupe.

\- Emm yo no quiero hacer ese reto, mi vida me parece más importante que bailar salsa con el rubito- dijo Coral, temiendo por el aura negra a sus espaldas.

\- Yo estoy muy apegado a vivir- dijo sudando frío Twist.

\- Los espectadores quieren reírse y divertirse, llévenselos al camarín- dijo Nicole.

\- No quiero morir, ¡por favor!- dijo Coral.

\- Nicole, te has hecho de una poderosa enemiga- dijo Lupe.

\- ¡No quiero morir!- lloró Coral, mientras que una furiosa Lupe, la alejaba del camarín.

_**Corte a comerciales.**_

* * *

\- Hemos decidido que Coral y Twist no pueden hacer este reto juntos- dijo Lupe con medio set atado y la otra mitad dormida, sin mencionar que Ari trataba con todo su ser de gritar que no era cierto pero la mordaza se lo impedía.

\- Pasemos a la próxima pregunta- tic en el ojo por parte de la loca, digo, Lupe.

\- Daghi, tgu tugno- dijo como pudo Ari.

\- Emgo musho sueno y etoy asutada de Luupe- (tengo mucho sueño y estoy asustada de Lupe) dijo somnolienta Daji.

\- ¿Gy Agh mgi ue mg inpogta?- (¿Y a mí que me importa?), dijo Ari.

\- Volodo mi vida- dijo semi despertando.

\- Puaj puaj- dijo Ari logrando sacarse la mordaza -¡Pregunta de una vez!-

\- Okey, Eli, dile a Trixie lo que sientes por ella-

\- Eli, esperamos tu confesión cariño-

\- ¿Q-que?-

\- ¿Es necesario que lo lea directamente de tu mente?- preguntó Lupe con despreocupación.

\- Si quieres lo hago, o mejor les cuento la razón por la que te "quejaste"- hace comillas con los dedos -Anoche hasta muy tarde lastimando mis sensibles orejas.

\- Prefiero que les cuentes eso- dijo Eli sonrojado.

\- ¿Qué cosa? Lo de sus quejas o lo que hay ahora en su mente, ¡Eli no te tenía así! Jajaja- rio Lupe.

\- LO PRIMERO- gritó.

\- Pos resulta que anoche el muy puerco se la pasó "pensando" en Trixie, de forma nada casta jeje cofpervertidocof ah y ahora está pensando en lo mucho que me odia, también hace un rato pensaba en cómo ocultar lo mucho que le gusta Trix y no voy a decir el resto, es demasiado rated M para aquí- dijo con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza.

El estudio entero estalló a carcajadas, excepto los tortolitos.

\- Burpy, rostízala- ordenó con un aura siniestra el Shane.

\- Lo intentas y yo te hago barbacoa- dijo Ari -Puede que la odie…-

\- Oye- dijo Lupe.

\- Déjame terminar, puede que la odie pero es mi mejor amiga-

\- Awww ¡que tierna! ¡Tú igual! ¡Eres la única con la que se puede pelear! Y eso que eres humana, eres mil veces mejor que cualquier otra humana que haya conocido porque tienes dos cosas que pocos tienen y una que no le he atribuido a ningún humano antes, fuerza e inteligencia, la primera no la tiene nadie acá a excepción de vos amix! Estoy orgullosa de que seas mi amiga.

\- Awww... te quiero tanto, y a pesar de que seas una kitsune ¡jamás tendré otra amiga como tú!- dijo dándole un abrazo.

\- ¡Un día te haré una yokai y seremos amigas por la eternidad!-

Mientras todos las miran con cara de qué carajos es un yokai.

Ari se da cuenta de esto y les dice -¡Luego les explico!-

\- ¡Oigan ya sé! ¡Voy a hacer un concurso y al que gane lo transformo en un yokai! Será genial, fuerza, inteligencia, súper-poderes, instintos animales, orejas Kawaii todo eso y más… ¡¿a qué es genial?!-

\- Claro, cuando terminemos todas las preguntas, y como son muchas, responderemos todas las que sean posibles en este cap.-

\- ¡A responder se ha dicho!-

\- Siguiente pregunta, y es mi turno- dijo Ari- Pronto, no cocines tus existieses por un mes-

\- ¡Pero Pronto ama cocinar!- se quejó el Topoide.

\- ¡Pronto! No jodas si cocinas te quemo-

\- Por eso digo que odio la cocina-

\- Topoides- suspiró Ari- Bien, tu turno Lupe-

\- Kord báñate o te mueres- Dijo Lupe amenazadora.

\- Ejem- dijo codeándola Ari.

\- ¡Nunca!- respondió el Troll.

\- Entonces llamaré a mi amiga Bell, es una serpiente yokai que controla el agua, ella te dará el baño más refrescante/horrible de tu vida, con ropa y todo muajajaja- -inserte risa maniática-

Todos, incluso los de producción dieron un paso atrás -¿Qué? yo manejo todo así, ¿Son unos debiluchos no Ari?-

\- ¡Eso!, y se los digo yo que soy una humana, o casi-

\- ¡Pronto será una yokai! ¡Mi abuelita tiene un libro de hechizos y con eso te haré de una u otra forma una yokai!-

\- Jejeje- rio Ari nerviosamente -Quizá olvidé decir algo-

\- ¿Qué?-

\- Bueno... hace un par de meses atrás tuve un pequeño accidente genético y ahora soy parte lobo-

\- ¿Loba tenías que ser verdad? ¡Son los más difíciles de hacer! Ahhh sería más fácil volverte una Inugami y créeme que no querrías serlo, a menos que quieras morir y renacer claro-

\- Estoy bien así, muchas gracias, y para que veas que no miento, mira- dijo mientras un par de orejas blancas salían de su cabeza, su cabello se tornaba blanco y una cola crecía en su espalda baja.

\- ¡Carajo! ¿Hanyou lobo? ¿Enserio? Fuck, esto va a ser un problema, no tengo idea de cómo hacerte yokai completa-

\- ¡¿Y eso que carajo importa?! ¿Sabías que puedo transformarme en lobo completamente?-

\- Los yokais viven más que los hanyous- dijo Lupe.

\- ¿Y?-

\- ¡No quiero vivir más que una amiga! Estoy segura voy a sufrir un montonazo si te morís antes que yo-

\- Ay no te preocupes, encontraremos la forma de que sea una yokai-

-Ojalá, mi libro de hechizos no me dice nada porque la página sobre lobos está rota-

\- Que cliché-

-Mal, estúpido libro jaja-

\- ¿No hay copias?-

-Nopi mi Abu dice que los libros como ese exceden el presupuesto de libros de magia y hechicería yokai-

\- Valla, resultó tacaña la viejuja-

\- Resultó tacaña jaja-

\- ¿Sabes que estamos al aire y probablemente te escuchó, no?-

\- Mi Abu no ve la tele así que estoy a salvo-

\- Esa es la cosa, alguien- mira al topoide- Expandió la noticia de que estamos en la tele y ahora hasta mi perro la mira-

\- Tengo dos abuelas, ambas kitsunes y hechiceras, ninguna mira la televisión y si digo que una es tacaña probablemente piensen que se trata de la otra-

\- Y luego ambas te mataran-

\- Nop, porque son más perezosas que yo-

\- Okey, me doy por vencida-

\- Jejeje sigamos con las preguntas-

\- Trixie, ¡Eli a pelear!-

\- Para Babosa Net- dijo Ari alzando su celular.

\- ¿Y tu cámara?- preguntó Nicole.

\- Un pequeño problema con mi hermano-

\- Lo estoy grabando con mi clon-dijo Lupe.

\- ¡Bien!-

\- Sip, ¡Amo clonarme!-

\- Okey, basta de charlas, ¿listos?, ¡Duelo!-

Trixie tira a Bluster pero Eli tira a Burpy este hace un remolino de fuego y atrapa a Trixie, ¿vencedor? ¡Eli!.

\- ¡Tenemos un ganador! ¡Eli Shane!- exclamó Ari.

\- Próximo lector, _**Amore Congelato, **_primera pregunta, ella te reta a que cantes Unhappy refrain Coral- dijo Daji.

\- ¿La conoces no?- preguntó Ari.

\- Claro que sí, soy una fanática del Vocaloid- le respondió Coral.

\- ¿Y sabes tocar la guitarra?- volvió a preguntar.

\- Sip-

\- Pues bien, ¿Qué estás esperando?-.

Coral fue llevada al camerino, de donde salió con una guitarra roja y el traje (_**Les recomiendo que lo vean, es muy bueno**_), en el centro del escenario había un micrófono de pie, la joven lanzadora se paró allí y comenzó a tocar y cantar.

_Aaaaahhhh_

_sandan juu to terekyasuta kotoba no seiretsu, unhappy_

_tanshin, tokai no machinami, uchikonda oto kirai desu ka?_

_koe ga tsubureru made utatte nando mo jikan o bou ni futta_

_yatto no koto te ni ireta anta tebanasu wake ni ikanai desho_

_"Uan-man raibu daiseikou!" atama no naka wa shoujo manga_

_zandan, sude ni nakunatta, koko de ichido hikikaesou ka_

_sotto oita choudo ii tsugou o nando mo hiroi agetetanda_

_mittomonai kurashi ni mou bai-bai sorosoro mukae ga kuru no desho?_

_machigai sagashi bakari furafura_

_furikaeri kata, oshiete choudai yo_

_tarinai mono wa mou nai, mou nai_

_sou kai? sou kai, sou kai!_

_yuu nara sore wa, sore wa rakkii?_

_kurikaeshi no sanjuu kyou byou meguri megutte itara mieta, sore wa happii?_

_nattoku nante hazu nai wa!_

_don dake oto o kasanetatte owari mo hajimari mo yatte wa konai na_

_tsumari, tsumari imi wa nai no_

_dou yara anta mo wakatcha inai na?_

_gamen no mukou ochite itta sakasama no gaaru, otona no sekai_

_sandanjuu to terekyasuta, kotoba mo naiyo na anrakkii_

_manshin sou geemu oobaa me ni miete iyaso na kanji desu ne?_

_sanzan tsumazuita sore wa mou ikkai o akirameta_

_korogari tsutsu mo kanchigatta soko de anta ga warattetanda_

_uan man raibu daiseikou matsuri no ato no senchimentaru_

_manjou itchi kaisan da koko de ichido uragaesou ka_

_koe ga tsubureru made utatte nando mo jikan o bou ni futte_

_yatto no koto te ireta anta nee, gokigen wa ikaga desu ka_

_yokunai yume no tsuzuki sowasowa_

_machigae kata o wasureta sono matsuro_

_naritai mono o choudai, choudai "mou nai" sou kai, sou kai?_

_Doushite sore ga, sore ga happii_

_utsurome no gozen yoji mayoi mayotte_

_tadori tsuita soko ga happii?_

_konna ni tsukaeteiru noni naa_

_Doushite kore ga, kore ga happii_

_owari mo mienai michi ni nesobette_

_gurari, gurari kuzurechau wa_

_douyara anta no sugata ga jama ne_

_yuu nara sore wa, sore wa happii_

_kurikaeshi no san kyuu byou meguri megutte itara mieta, sore wa rakkii?_

_nandaka fushigi to mukuwarenai naa_

_tada oto o kasanetatte owari mo hajimari mo yatte wa konai na_

_tsumari, tsumair imi wa nai yo!_

_sou dane ima sugu tobioriyou_

_gamen no mukou ochite itta sakasama no gaaro otona no sekai_

_Sore wa...?_

Finalizó Coral con todo el público de pie ovacionándola, hizo una reverencia y se retiró a su asiento.

\- Linda voz Coral, pero ahora sigue la próxima pregunta- dijo Ari -Y es para mí, me pregunta que se siente tener un programa de TV , pues bien, que te digo, es increíble, sobre todo teniendo a Lupe de co-conductora, y la Banda de Shane como invitados- dijo sonriendo.

\- Awww, que tierna, pero hay que pasar al próximo lector, _**Paula, **_ella te pregunta Trixie porqué nunca te sueltas el pelo- dijo Lupe.

\- Sencillo, no me gusta llevar suelto el pelo, me molesta y es más fácil amarrarlo así no molesta para los duelos-

\- Pues bien, también te reta a que te lo sueltes- dijo Nicole.

\- De acuerdo- mencionó quitándose las ligas y dejando que su largo cabello callera por su espalda.

\- ¡Oh Fuck! ¡Nunca creí que vería este milagro! ¡Saquen fotos! ¡Esto no se va a repetir nunca!-

Todos sacaron su celular y tomaron más de 10 fotos.

\- Bien Eli, ¿te parece más linda así o con el cabello atado?- pregunto Daji.

\- Suelto, suelto se ve mejor pero no es la Trixie de siempre creo que me cae bien la Trixie con el pelo atado-

-Awww...bien, basta de tanta melosidad- dijo Ari.

\- ¡Puajj!, muero del asco, ¡sálvenme!- gritó Lupe.

\- ¿Te salvo linda? - preguntó cierto rubio.

\- Kyaa ¡T-Twist! - chilló Lupe y se escondió tras Ari.

\- Cofcofgallinacofcof- dijo Ari.

\- ¡No soy una gallina! ¡El da miedo!-

\- ¿Enserio doy miedo preciosa?-

\- Quiero a mamá, buaaa Ari haz algo por mí, ya sabes que él me asusta-

-Lo lamento, pero son problemas de pareja-

\- Te puedo sacar el miedo y te prometo que te va a gustar - ronroneó el rubio, para cuando la oración terminó quedaba solo el humo de donde antes había estado Lupe.

\- ¿Porque no me asombra?- preguntó sarcásticamente la conductora.

\- ¿Porque te acostumbraste a mi súper-velocidad, súper-fuerza y súper-resistencia?-

\- Creo que podríamos probar esas cosas cariño- dijo Twist.

\- Nooo- chilló la pobre y aterrada chica -Como dije los chicos dan miedo, él- señaló a Twist- en especial.

\- No muerde- dijo Coral.

\- No sé si deberías asegurarlo Coral- desmintió el rubio.

\- Más razón para esconderme-

\- Eres una zorra miedosa Lupe- dijo Nicole.

\- ¡No me digas zorra! ¡Los que no saben lo que es un kitsune lo malinterpretan! ¡Y no puedo evitarlo los chicos son malos por naturaleza! ¡Ellos hacen daño sin razón y te dejan a tu suerte! ¡Como mi papá!-

\- ¡Apoyo la noción!- exclamó Ari.

\- ¡No todos somos tan malos! - retrucaron Eli y Twist simultáneamente.

\- Twist tu traicionaste a la banda de Shane, qué me asegura que estoy a salvo contigo cerca-

\- Espera un minuto, he querido vengarme de ti desde que casi destruiste mi set, así que, toma Twist- le dijo Ari tendiéndole una llave -Úsala como se te plazca, regalo de la casa- volvió a decir guiñando un ojo.

\- La usaré con sabiduría - dijo haciéndose el héroe y arrastrando a la pobre Lupe a algún lugar del que volvería traumada de por vida.

\- ¡Ahh Ari traidora! Pensé que eras mi amiga. ¡Put… - dejó repentinamente de oírse su voz.

\- ¿Voy a pagar caro esto verdad?- dijo Ari partiéndose de la risa.

\- Bueno sigamos - dijo Daji

\- Okey okey, mi turno, Twist, si Eli y tu estuvieran atrapados en un laberinto con un asesino con una sierra y quiere su piel como mascara ¿qué harías?... olvidé que se había ido-

\- Supongo que cooperaría con el violador, digo con Twist - respondió Eli.

\- No te preocupes, dile como quieras- respondió Ari -Tu turno Nicole, Lupe estará ocupada un largo rato-

Se oye un grito de auxilio y una maldición dirigida a la presentadora.

\- No les digo yo- dijo obvia Ari.

\- ¡Sálvenme! ¡Quiero a mi mamá!- silencio absoluto y luego un portazo.

Todo el set queda callado hasta que Ari acaba con el incómodo silencio -Prosigue Nicole-

\- Okey, siguiente lector, vamos con _**misa, **_Eli, Ezra Bridger de Star Wars rebels tiene el mismo tono de cabello y ojos azules que tú, ¿no será un familiar tuyo o es tu hermano perdido?-

\- Es el primo del bisnieto de mi tío bisabuelo-

\- Tomaré eso como que es tu familiar- dijo Ari dibujando en el aire con el dedo como sacando cuentas.

-Si-

\- Okey, Daji, tú sigues- la chica tomó una tarjeta para leer la pregunta- Trix ¿por qué no admites que sientes algo por Eli?-

\- Porque somos solo amigos, no hay más que amistad en nuestra relación-

\- Si quieres te digo que es verdad- dijo Ari sarcástica-

\- Uhhh Pronto piensa que esto se pone bueno-

\- Te doy toda la razón Topoide- rio Ari.

\- No hay nada entre nosotros - chilló la chica.

\- Ajaaa- dijo Ari- Bien próxima pregunta, Twist si Eli pierde la cordura por culpa de Blakk y este le pide que te asesine ¿qué harías?... ¡otra vez olvide que no estaba!- dijo Ari.

\- ¿Cuánto creen que tarde?-

Se oye un gemido muuuy alto.

\- Yo creo que mucho - resolvió Kord.

\- Mm yo creo que mataría a Twist- dijo distraídamente Eli, mientras meditaba en vos alta la pregunta.

\- No si Lupe te mata antes- comentó Ari.

\- ¿Por qué me iba a matar Lupe? Yo creo que me agradecería... Dudo que lo esté pasando bien-

Se oye un gemido y el nombre del otro -Yo creo que lo está-

\- ¡Jajaja ese Twist es un maldito! - comentó Nicole.

\- ¡Si lo miras con un ojo!- agregó Ari codeándola.

\- ¿Por qué con un ojo? - preguntó Trixie.

\- Porque es más que maldito-

\- No entiendo- dijo Trix.

\- Te explico, cuando se usa la expresión mirar con un ojo significa que es el doble o más de lo que se le dice-

\- Ahhh ya entendí-

\- Okey, sigamos, Twist, Blakk fue quien mato a tu padre con un holograma de una versátil no Will ¿qué harás?, aun creo que parece raro el que no esté- dijo Daji.

\- Me juego a que no lo querrá creer o tal vez con suerte se disculpe- dijo Nicole.

\- ¿Suerte?, ¡necesitaremos un milagro!- dijo Ari.

\- Un milagro o una kitsune que está perdiendo la virginidad- dijo Eli.

\- Creo que cierta castaña no vuelve a dar la cara, o tal vez valla a gritar y llorar que nunca se podrá casar.

\- Yo creo que mejor voy planeando el baby shower- dijo Ari.

\- Pobrecita-

\- ¿Que pobrecita? ¡Ella se lo buscó!- exclamó Ari.

\- ¡Ella quería huir! - le recordó Eli.

\- ¡pero se lo buscó!-

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó el Shane.

\- ¡Casi destruye mi set!-

\- ¡No era para que mandaras a Twist a violarla!-

\- ¡No lo mandé a violarla! ¡Solo le ofrecí una oportunidad!-

\- ¿De violar a tu amiga?- preguntó reprobatoriamente Eli.

\- ¿Qué? Si ella lo disfruta no cuenta como violación-

\- No creo que la pase muy bien-

\- Obvio que sí, me vino hablando del rubito toda la semana-

\- ¿Y por qué le rehúye tanto? - preguntó curiosa Trixie.

\- Porque es muy orgullosa, y vergonzosa-

\- Que raro-

\- ¿Qué raro que?-

\- Que el orgullo le impida decir algo-

Cuando terminó de decir eso un grito de maldición a Ari se oyó, se oye ahora por parte de una voz ronca un agradecimiento a Ari.

\- Vez, lo están disfrutando- dijo Ari relajadamente -Bien paseos a la próxima pregunta, Twist, tienes que cuidar a Eli siendo un niño de 4 años- gritó Ari con la esperanza de que la oyera.

\- ¡Ahh para por favor! - oye el grito nublado de la co-conductora y se da por afirmado que Twist está en otra cosa.

\- Luego preguntaremos eso- dijo Ari roja- Siguiente Nicole-

\- Eli, te reta a que invoques a un demonio y destruya tu cordura-

\- Emm… ¿y si mejor no? Me gusta mi cordura tanto como Trix... Digo, tanto como a Trix su cámara-

\- Si claro, Daji, tu turno- dijo Ari.

\- Twist, debes ver la película la maldición.

\- ¡Twist se fue! Está "ocupado" con Lupe, ¿o no te acuerdas? - le gritó medio harto Eli.

\- Okey, ya entendí, próxima, Trix, come la comida de pronto- dijo Ari.

\- Ahh voy a morir-

\- ¡No exageres!-

\- ¡Kord aún está enfermo!-

\- Enfermo pero no muerto-

\- ¡Mi estómago es mucho menos resistente!-

\- ¡Aun así debes resistir!-

\- Eres peor que Lupe-

\- Lo sé, por algo soy la conductora, ¿No?-

\- Bueno siguiente pregunta - pidió Kord.

\- ¡Si! - suspiró Trixie al ver que habían olvidado lo de comer la comida de Pronto.

\- Eli, debes ver películas de torturas - dijo Nicole.

Kord aparece con un sillón grande sienta de golpe a Eli quien medio aturdido pregunta ¿qué? Unas sogas de cuero le atan las muñecas y unos palos metálicos le obligan a abrir los ojos y Pronto acerca un televisor y pone un documental Nazi.

\- ¡NO!, ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!- gritó exaltado gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

Siendo olímpicamente ignorado mientras la conductora sigue con la próxima pregunta

\- Kord, debes echarte un baño todos los días- retó Daji.

\- Nooo - producción aparece, traen cortina plegable y la ponen al rededor del Troll tiran una manguera sobre su cabeza y le obligan a bañarse.

\- Jajajajaja, ¡esto es épico!, debes quedarte así por el resto del programa- anunció Ari riendo, causando que casi se caiga del sillón.

\- ¿Cuándo volverá Lupe? Ahh ¡ya la extraño! Torturarlos no es tan divertido sin ella...- dijo Nicole.

\- Déjame pensar... quizá en el próximo capítulo- respondió Ari.

\- ¡Eso es mucho tiempo!- dijo Trixie.

\- Es que dudo que Twist la deje antes- dijo Ari.

\- Bueno dejémonos de extrañarla y ¡continuemos con la tortura! Digo, ¡preguntas!- sugirió Nicole.

\- ¡Así se habla!- dijo Ari -Próxima pregunta, Twist, ¿por qué culpas a Eli de la muerte de tu padre si él ni siquiera lo sabía? solo le haces bulling.

\- Él no está aquí e Eli está ocupado aterrorizándose para responder por él- le recordó Daji.

-Buen punto, pasemos a la próxima entonces-

\- Pronto, sirve comida normal- le dijo Nicole.

\- ¡Mi comida es normal! ¡Son las recetas que mi madre me preparaba de niño!-

\- ¡Son normales para un Topoide!- exclamaron Nicole, Ari y Daji al mismo tiempo.

\- Para el resto del mundo son intolerables - le explicó Trixie burlona.

\- Porque para comer la comida de Pronto deben tener un estomago de hierro- dijo el Topoide.

\- E intestinos de hierro y básicamente un sistema digestivo de hierro- le reclamó Kord.

\- No te voy a retrucar por eso Kord- dijo Ari verde.

\- ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo en no aceptar más retos que tengan que ver con la comida horrible de Pronto? - preguntó Trix.

\- ¡Nooo!- Chillaron las conductoras, incluso se escuchó más como un gemido un claro Nio (No) de parte de la ausente kitsune.

\- Mejor continuemos antes de que vomite, Daji continua- dijo Ari más verde que antes.

\- El próximo reto, a ver... Eli y Twist están ocupados así que... pasemos al próximo lector, yop, Trixie, a quien escogerías, a los chicos solo con pantalón, a Natsu, gray, o a Jeral. Perdón Eli-

\- Jeral de aquí a la china- respondió la chica con ojitos en forma de corazón.

\- Da gracias a que el Shane no escucha eso, próxima, para mí y para Lupe, o mejor dicho para mí, capítulo en el que Lucy cree que Natsu estaba enamorado de ella y como nos pareció que Natsu besara a Happy, mi opinión, decepcionante, completamente decepcionante, fue como ¿WTF? ¿Tanto misterio para acabar besando a Happy? ¡Púdranse todos!- respondió Ari cruzándose de brazos.

\- Fascinante respuesta- dijo Nicole sarcásticamente -Siguiente, Ari, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre el manga y el anime?-

\- El mangas es como una historieta el anime está animado-

\- Bien, la próxima, Trix, ¿te gustaría salir con Natsu sin camisa?- preguntó Daji.

\- ¿Soy pelirroja?-

\- Obviamente, ¿a quién no le gustaría?- Dijo Ari.

\- A una idiota o a un gay con fetiches raros- respondió Trix.

\- Eso mismo digo, en fin, ¡sigamos! ¡Es mi turno! Las demás... Eli y Twist están ocupados, sigamos con la próxima, Kord, ¡Báñate!- retó Ariana.

\- Está en eso- le recordó Coral señalando al Troll desesperado por salir de allí.

\- Buen punto, la próxima, Twist, besa a pronto- dijo Nicole, para luego oír un par de gemidos leves.

\- Supongo que tendremos que posponer el reto para más tarde- dijo el Topoide.

\- Es un buen punto Pronto- dijo Ari considerando irrumpir en la habitación para separar a esos dos de una buena vez, aunque lo descartó luego de un rato de pensarlo -Daji, prosigue antes de que considere ir a separar a los tortolitos-

\- Okey- dijo la chica- Próxima pregunta, Burpy, ¿Te podría dibujar?, le pediría permiso a Eli, pero estará ocupado por los próximos 20 minutos-

La babosa asintió y se colocó en las rodillas de Daji en pose graciosa mientras esta tomaba un cuaderno y comenzaba a dibujarla, luego de un rato terminó y le mostró el resultado a la infierno, causando que esta sonriera satisfecha.

\- Muy bien chicos y chicas, iremos a una breve pausa y volveremos luego- dijo Ari.

_**Corte comerciales.**_

* * *

\- Bueno, hemos vuelto, y parece que no habrá inconvenientes con los demás retos- dijo Ari señalando a Lupe al lado suyo toda despeinada, a Twist sonriéndole y a un Eli traumado murmurando cosas -Bien, pasemos al próximo lector, _**mikaito elixie, **_solo tiene un reto para Eli y Trixie, que hagan cosplay de Hatsune Miku y Kaito y deben cantar, según entendí en el reto, así que, ¡Producción!- gritó haciendo que dos jóvenes entraran y arrastraran a Eli y Trixie a dos camerinos distintos, al salir, Trix tenía un disfraz y peluca de Miku e Eli solo un disfraz de Kaito.

\- Ari préstame un peine y el número de una buena psicóloga- dijo Lupe con un pequeño tic en el ojo.

\- Por supuesto, la prima del sobrino del tío del hermano del vecino es psicóloga, y hay un peine en el bolso en mi camerino-

\- Gracias, el número está en tu camerino, ¿no?- Ari asiente -Me voy vuelvo al rato cuando logre disimular el trauma-

\- Okey, vuelve pronto, necesito ayuda en la tortura... digo, entrevista-

\- Si claro, por cierto ¡me vengaré!, ¡Besarás a un topoide!- gritó Lupe.

\- ¿¡Por qué a mí!?-

\- ¡Por pendeja!- le volvió a gritar Lupe.

-Pst, sabes que vendrá Billy ¿no?- dijo susurrándole con la esperanza de que se arrepintiera.

\- ¿Quién?-

\- Billy, pandilla Hoola, enemigo del Shane- comenzó a enumerar Ari -¿Más pistas?-

\- Sigo sin saber quién carajos es-

\- Rubio ojos verdes, trabajaba para Blakk-

\- ¿El que le gusta a Lucy?, ya sabes mi amiga la loca semi-homicida-

\- Je je que buena debe ser... - rio nerviosamente Daji.

\- Ese mismo, y hasta que te das cuenta-

\- Soy olvidadiza-

\- No me digas- dijo Ari sarcásticamente.

\- En fin, ¡sigamos con el reto!-

Una vez Lupe se hubo peinado.

\- ¿Qué sigue?-

-Trixie e Eli tienen que hacer cosplay de Miku y Kaito, ¿ves?- dijo Nicole señalando a ambos lanzadores.

\- ¿Mermaid Melody?- preguntó Lupe.

-¿Whats?-

\- Si son del anime Mermaid Melody?-

\- Vocaloid de hecho-

\- Owww ¡pero yo no me lo vi!-

\- Te lo resumo, es una aplicación software sintesadora de voz capaz de cantar, ¿entiendes?- dijo Ari.

\- Ok-

\- Bien, ya que entendiste, continuemos-

\- ¡Ponles la letra!-

_Kirei ni kyou mo kimi chatte_

_Dakara ne nurasanai de_

_Miageta kao ni kakenai de_

_Totsuzen no yuugu(re) rainy_

_Samui wa mizu wa iya yo_

_Nugutte anata no te de_

_Doushite kanjin na toki ni_

_Inai hito na no_

_I need aijou anata no soba hiza no ue_

_I my me mine watashi wa masshigura_

_「__Anata__」__tte hidamari mezashi_

_Sou watashi wa kimagure lady_

_Nano ni anata wa doko ni mo iyashinai ya_

_Namidatte kore wa ame deshou_

_Samuzora no monochrome lonely_

_Iyaku kitsukete __「__gomenne__」 __to kasa wo hirogete_

_Hareato amayadori ima hanasaku hitotsu yane no shite de_

_Yume no naka la la la…_

_Oreteru ano ko no mimi_

_Kogoto mo kikoenai tte_

_Onegai ima dake kashite_

_Shikaranaide gudagu(da) darling_

_Okotta kao wa kirai yo_

_Waratta kao mo kirai yo_

_Somosomo konomi ja nai no_

_Demo aishite_

_You need yuuai sou iu kimochi ga daiji_

_You live for me kokoro ni masshiguru_

_Sunao tte wagamama no koto ?_

_Nee anata ni aisare lady_

_Dakara yurushite watashi wa warukunai ya_

_「__Kobinai__」 __wa watashi jishin_

_Yasashisa to semegi ai ID_

_Koe ni dasenai __「__gomenne__」 __wo kitai shinaide_

_Kokoro ni __「__sore__」 __ga aru nara kotoba de ai da no koi da no toka_

_Iwazu to mo wakaru hazu deshou_

_Oishii kohan ga aru nara issho ni sunde agemashou_

_Waraeru terebi ga aru nara issho ni mite agemashou_

_Atatakai nedoko ga aru nara issho ni nete agemashou_

_Sore ijou nani wo nozomu no kiite agemashou_

_Tama ni wa amaetai no yo_

_Uketomete akoga(re) lady_

_Nano ni anata wa watashi wo wakatte nai ya_

_Koi datte itsuka sameru wa_

_Sayonara ne namida(me) maybe_

_Door wo hadakereba soko ni hirogaru __「__kyou mo ame__」_

_Yamanai ame ga furu nara kono mama hitsotsu yane no shita de_

_Itsu made mo lalala…_

_I say nya-o anata no soba de_

_I say nya-o anata no ude de_

_I say nya-o anata no namae sae_

_Doushite umake ienai no ka na…_

Finalizó Trix, ambos lanzadores se fueron a cambiar y volvieron a sentarse, mientras Ari volvía a tomar el micrófono para subir al escenario.

\- Bueno gente, ese fue todo el capítulo de hoy, la mayoría sabe muy bien que quisiera haber hecho todas las preguntas, pero si no, me hubiera tardado mucho más, en fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, chau chau- se despidió Ari mientras todas las luces del set se apagaban.

* * *

_**Siento mucho el retraso, pero como tenía demasiados reviews, tuve que responder algunos más, en el próximo responderé muchos más.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**HatsuneMiku.**_

_**¿Reviews? **_


	4. Chapter 4

\- ¡Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de Matiné!- dijo Ari- Y en este capítulo tendremos una invitada más, la cual hará acto de presencia ahora mismo, señores y señoras, Troles y topoides, con ustedes mizaki Shane the killer- terminó Ariana.

De una puerta apareció Misa, era una joven de 15 años, el color de su cabello y sus ojos era negro con detalles rojo y amarillo, versátil y aracnired, tranquila, ingenua, vengativa si le hacen bromas y bipolar, vestía una falda escolar, camisa roja y un chaleco.

Le gustan los gatos, las galletas, yaoi, anime, attack on titán, crepypastas, es medio crepypasta, (cofcofasesinacofcof) hermana de Jeff, le agrada twist Eli y Billy y tiene un versión masculina de sí mismo llamado takeshi.

\- Antes de comenzar, dijimos que habíamos POSPUESTO el reto de Daji, el cual era que Twist besara a Pronto, y como yo cumplo mi palabra, ¡Beso!- interrumpió Ari.

\- Y yo que creí que se le había olvidado- dijo Daji sonriendo.

Así que entró producción y los obligó a acercarse, ellos negaban y negaban oponiendo resistencia, pero Coral le hizo una zancadilla a Twist y este calló de nuevo sobre Pronto haciendo que se besaran, se levantó como rayo y se volvió a sentar.

\- Mejor sigamos- dijo Ari muerta de risa al igual que todos los demás.

\- Bien, próximo lector, pues yo, primera pregunta, ¿Eli, Pelearías con Slenderman por Trixie?- preguntó Nicole.

\- Por supuesto que si- dijo el Shane.

\- ¡A pelear!- gritó Lupe.

\- Wow wow, ¿porque carajo crees que Slenderman vendría aquí solo para pelear con ese chiquillo que se cree lanzador? Sin ofender- dijo Ari.

\- No sé, yo lo estoy por llamar, es mi tío-

\- ¡¿Whats is fuck?!- exclamó Ari.

\- Sipi, es un kitsune, ¿no notaste que cambia de forma?-

\- Emmm... es un crepypasta querida- dijo Nicole.

\- No cambia el hecho de que sea un demonio-

-Si lo hace-

\- Nop, hay muchas cosas que la gente parodia, por ejemplo a los demonios nos meten en películas, libros, animes, crepypastas...-

\- Okey entendí- dijo Ari harta.

\- Yaii, ¿llamo al tío S?-

\- Okey has lo que quieras-

\- Ok-

\- Una cosa, firma esto- dijo la conductora tendiéndole una hoja.

\- ¿Qué es?-

\- Un contrato que dice que si alguien muere en el proceso es tu culpa, es que si no me echan del programa-

\- Ñaa okey-

Lupe firma el contrato y Ari va a guardarlo en la caja fuerte de su camerino.

\- Sabes que lo destruiré, ¿verdad?-

\- Pues si lo encuentras-

\- Ambas sabemos que lo haré-

\- Obvio que no-

\- Ajá si claro-

\- Lo juro por la memoria de mi madre-

\- No jures en vano-

\- Es verdad, ella no olvida nada jamás-

\- Aaa-

\- ¿Quieres probar?

\- Naa-

\- Mejor, porque se sabe hasta el nacimiento del vecino-

\- Ahh ok-

\- ¿Seguimos?-

\- See-

\- Okey, lancen las preguntas- exclamó Ari de forma dramática.

\- Es mi turno, bien, próxima pregunta, Twist, lucha contra purpleguy- dijo Daji.

\- Etto… no creo que quiera molestarse en venir hasta aquí-

\- Twist…-

\- Ah, ¡está bien! Le tengo miedo ¿sí?, la última vez que luché contra él casi no sobrevivo-

\- Con que digas la verdad puedo vivir, próxima pregunta-

\- Bien, próxima, Kord, ¿Has matado a alguien o dejado en coma más de 6 meses?- preguntó Misa.

\- Solo una vez cuando era adolecente, pero nunca más- respondió el troll.

\- Bien, próxima pregunta, Pronto, ¿Amas a alguien?- preguntó Ari.

\- No ahora, pero hace años si, su nombre era Federica- dijo Pronto con ojitos soñadores.

\- Bieeen- dijo Lupe- Otra pregunta, Brody, ¿Eres virgen?- dijo Lupe soltando una risita.

Brody se puso roja cual tomate, pero aun así respondió -P-pues si-

\- Demasiado revelador, otra, Trix, ¿Eres suicida o lo piensas ser?- preguntó Nicole.

\- Pues no, solo soy algo… impetuosa- respondió la pelirroja.

\- ¡Vengan cinco!- dijo Coral levantándose y chocando palmas con Trixie.

\- Bien, vamos progresando, espero que sea así durante todo el programa, próxima, Coral, ¿Eres feliz o sólo sonríes?- preguntó Daji.

\- Pues… a decir verdad, hay veces que solo sonrió porque no quiero llorar, pero nunca se dejen llevar por la sonrisa de alguien, porque recuerden que los que más sonríen son los que más sufrieron- respondió Coral con sinceridad.

\- Muy cierto Cori, muy cierto- dijo Ari- Pero hay que seguir, próxima, es para mí, ¿Te gusta alguien? y Nicole me obliga a que le conteste- Ari escupió toda el agua que estaba tomando en la cara de Pronto y se puso colorada hasta las orejas.

\- P-pues, no lo sé, había alguien en la secundaria, pero lo olvidé, aunque supongo que como no era la respuesta que esperabas, te tendré que responder- Ari tomó aire y lo dijo-Billy-

\- Uhhhh- exclamaron todos en el set.

\- B-bueno, esa es la verdad, pasemos a la otra-

\- Como digas, no te preocupes, pronto sabremos si dices la verdad o no, pasemos al próximo lector, _**Chile**_, su primera pregunta es para Eli y Trixie, si tuvieran un hijo juntos, si fuera niña ¿qué nombre le pondrían? Y si es niño ¿qué nombre le pondrían?- preguntó Lupe.

Ambos tortolitos se sonrojaron a más no poder pero aun así sabían que era mejor responder.

\- B-Bueno, supongo que si fuera niña Lizbeth y si fuera niño…- dijo Trix.

\- Santiago- finalizó Eli sonriendo, aunque él no se dio cuenta hasta que Ari, Lupe, Daji, Nicole, Misa, Kord y Pronto lo miraron con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Hey, ¡ese es el nombre de mi lindo hermanito!- chilló Lupe.

\- Bueno... emm... aún hay tiempo de cambiarlo- aclaró Ariana.

\- ¡No! Se quede el de mi niño hermoso-

\- Okey okey, no hay que disputar eso creo yo- dijo Ari.

\- Ok-

\- Bien la próxima pregunta-

\- Si-

\- Kord ¿Porque eres tan dramático en las explicaciones? Por ejemplo, con la lanzadora de Eli- preguntó Nicole.

\- Mi madre me metió en clases de teatro cuando era niño

\- Impresionante, no pareciera- dijo Ari.

\- Si, espera, ¡eso es ofensivo!-

\- Esa era la idea jiji-

\- Maldita conductora gritona- masculló el troll.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Hasta donde yo sé no soy ni maldita ni gritona!- exclamó Ari.

\- Si gritas un poco- la corrigió Lupe.

\- ¡QUE NO!-

\- ¿Sabe que está gritando ahora verdad? - preguntó Coral.

\- ¡NO LO HAGO!-

\- Creo que si - le respondió Trixie.

\- ¡O SE CALLA TODO EL SET O HAGO LO MISMO QUE MI PROFESOR DE HISTORIA HACIA!-

\- ¿Ponernos a todos un 1?- preguntó Lupe con burla.

\- ¡No! Taparnos la boca con cinta de empaquetar-

\- S p, ¡Se callan todos!- exclamó Lupe.

Todos se encogen en sus asientos y no se escucha ni una mosca -Mucho mejor, continuemos-

\- Pronto, ¿Si pudieras ser humano o troll, que escogerías?- preguntó Daji.

\- ¡Pronto no dejaría de ser un topoide! Los topoides son la raza superior- exclamó el topoide en pose heroica.

\- Como tú digas...- dijo Misa rodando los ojos, al igual que el resto.

\- Cree lo que quieras creer amigo mío - río Lupe.

\- No lo hubiera dicho mejor- le respondió Ari.

\- Por algo soy la…-

\- ¡Creída!- se oyó desde el fondo.

\- Bah, cállense- dijo Lupe.

\- No les hagas caso, ¡idiotas!- grito Ari levantándose.

\- Mejor sigamos antes de que se maten- dijo Nicole, aunque para ese entonces Ari había salido tras de cámaras para "arreglar" las cosas.

\- Si-

\- ¡Oye tú! Grandísimo idiota hijo de tu...- para ese entonces no se escuchó más su voz, solo un vidrio rompiéndose, la bocina de un auto y un gato gritando.

\- ¡Ari! ¡Cuidado!- Lupe salió a las corridas para supervisar que su amiga siguiera viva.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien, pero ese tipo va a necesitar una ambulancia-

\- Jojojo por eso te quiero amiguis-

\- Y que conste, me detuve porque me obligaron-

\- ¿Quién?-

\- Ni idea- le contestó encogiéndose de hombros y tomando asiento al igual que su amiga.

\- Raritos- dijo Lupe.

\- Lo sé, ¿continuamos?-

\- Twist, ¿eres rubio teñido?- preguntó Misa.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Soy rubio natural!-

\- Esa es una mentira que solo tú te crees- dijo Ari riendo.

\- Idiota- susurro Twist

\- ¡Hey! Te escuche-

\- Sabes yo puedo comprobar si dice la verdad- comentó Lupe.

\- Comprueba nomas, muero por ver esto-

\- Πείτε την αλήθεια ή θα σκοτώσ - Lupe hizo bailar un extraño fuego azul alrededor de Twist que lo envolvió por completo y luego ¡puf! Se hizo polvo de forma que ahora el rubio irradiaba una extraña luz verde -es rubio natural -comprobó la kitsune.

\- ¡Se los dije! Gracias linda hoy te lo pago - Lupe se sonrojó hasta las orejas y salió pitando lejos de él.

\- 1), a-som-bro-so, 2), si le vuelves a tocar un pelo YO te mato a ti- amenazo Ari.

\- ¿Espera a quién va la amenaza?-

\- Para el rubito cabello de princesa-

\- ¿Pero no habías sido tú la que le entregó a tu amiga en bandeja de plata?-

\- Pero me arrepentí, además, mi vendetta terminó-

\- ¿Por el trauma emocional que le quedó a Lupe? ¿Y que ahora no se acerca a tres metros de ningún chico salvo que sea obligatorio?

\- Sep, y nunca dejare de burlarme de ella- dijo Ari con satisfacción.

\- Eres una amiga terrible Ariana-

\- Lo sé Eli, lo sé, puede que sea una amiga terrible, pero soy su mejor amiga, y nuestras venganzas mutuas son parte para una buena amistad, porque sin bulling no hay amistad- dijo Ari.

\- Eh claro que sí campeona, claro que sí-

\- Obvio- Luego lo pensó un poco- ¿Fue sarcasmo cierto?-

\- Nooo ¿cómo podría ser sarcástico contigo?-

\- Siéndolo genio del alma, aunque no te conviene- dijo Ari con una sonrisa tenebrosa.

\- Ok ok - Eli sonrió nervioso.

-Mejor continuamos antes de que desaparezca el único Shane- dijo Daji.

\- Vale-

\- Próxima, Brody, ¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?- preguntó Ari.

\- Las arañas-

\- Son unas putas ninjas- dijo Ari.

\- Eso eso eso- dijo Lupe imitando al chavo del 8.

\- ¡Malditos sean los arácnidos!- dijo Ari de forma dramática, hasta que recordó las aracniredes- Sin ofender-

\- Yo las detesto-

\- Yo no me quejo, de seguro Titsi me está mirando de casa- dijo Ari.

\- No sé quién es-

\- Mi aracnired-

\- Ahhh- dijo Lupe -yo no podría tener una.

\- Son muy leales-

\- Aun así no tolero a las arañas- dijo Lupe temblando.

\- Hmmm… tengo otra idea para una venganza ahora-

\- Crueldad-

\- No sabes cuaaanto me importa-

\- Mejor sigamos, Coral, ¿eres claustrofóbica?- preguntó Lupe.

\- Nop-

\- Suertuda...- mencionó Trix.

\- ¿Eres claustrofóbica?- Lupe preguntó con maldad y fingida inocencia.

\- Lamentablemente-

\- Oh que terrible- Lupe lo anotó mentalmente, junto a la lista de hechizos para espacios reducidos.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente?- susurro Ari.

\- Tengo una docena de hechizo para hacerla pasar el susto del siglo-

\- Espera espera, yo tengo una idea, que la encierres en un armario junto a Eli y no los dejen salir hasta que se besen-

\- Ow yo quería que sufrieraaa, pero bueno, tu idea también es buena-

\- Déjame terminar, antes de decirle debe pasar una hora allí-

\- Oh que bonitoo jeje-

\- Lo sé-

\- ¿Continuamos?-

\- Sip-

\- Okey, Eli, quítate toda la ropa de la parte de arriba y párate frente a Trixie 5 minutos para que ella te vea- dijo Nicole mientras la boca se le hacía agua a toda la audiencia femenina.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que Lupe se desmaye?-

\- ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?- preguntó celosa Trixie.

\- ¡Está traumada! ¿Qué nadie se acuerda?-

\- Tiene razón, además, ¡producción!, ¡traigan vendas para toda la audiencia femenina menos nosotras 5!-

\- ¿5?-

\- Sep, tú, yo, Daji, Nicole y Misa-

\- Awww ¡yo quería que Lupe se desmaye!-

\- Y yo-

\- Igualmente-

\- Mundo cruel T.T-

\- ¡Nosotras vamos a estar sin vendas! el resto si-

-Vale-

\- Okey, ¡señores!-

\- ¡Ahora!-

Llega producción con unas 50 vendas en la mano, se la colocan a la tribuna femenina y se retiran. Eli se quita la camiseta lentamente y luego se queda ahí cruzado de brazos conteniendo el frío mientras el staff sangra por la nariz.

\- ¡O mi dios!-

\- Está tan bueno- dijo Lupe.

\- Y que me lo digaass- "_Mejor está Billy"_ pensó internamente la conductora.

\- ¡Es mío!- Baboseó Trixie mientras el Shane se congelaba y sonrojaba a la vez.

\- Uhhh-

\- Eh ¡blap!- gritó estúpidamente y fingió un desmayo.

\- Eso es demasiado bajo mi amiga- dijo Ari.

\- Cállese- le gritó susurrando Trixie.

\- Voy a fingir que estoy desesperada por ella-

\- Wii gracias-

\- Oh por dios, ¡ambulancia!- grito exagerada y sobre actuadamente Ari.

Y aunque nadie lo creyó, producción llegó con una camilla para Trixie.

\- ¡Despejen!- se oyó desde el fondo.

\- Auch, debe doler eso- dijo Ari.

\- Siguiente pregunta y alguien descongele a Eli!-

Llegan los de maquillaje con un secador de pelo.

\- Así tardarán años- les gritó Lupe

\- ¿Y qué?, otra-

\- Trixie, que te encierren en un armario con Eli hasta que se den un beso en los labios, obligatorio- retó Nicole.

\- Uhh-

\- Beso Beso beso beso-

Lupe hizo un hechizo y de pronto ellos dos estaban solos en un armario, Trixie se abrazó a Eli con terror.

\- Esto será genial- dijo Ari cámara en mano.

\- Sí-

\- ¡Que traigan palomitas y le tapen los ojos a los niños!-

\- Lupe yo te protejo- gritó Twist con cara de violador serial.

\- ¡Tú le hiciste perder su inocencia! ¡Fuera demonio!- exclamó Ari.

\- Sigamos mejor, Kord, quítate el casco- retó Daji.

\- ¡Jamás!- dijo el troll.

\- ¡Producción!-

Producción aparece y Kord sale corriendo siendo perseguido por la misma.

\- ¿Por qué corre?-

\- Quizá porque lo persiguen-

\- ¿O será porque Lupe tiene cara de asesina?-

Ari mira a Lupe con una cara de psicópata y luego a Kord gritando Sálvenme -Ambas- dijo finalmente.

\- ¡Kooord! Quítate el casco- gritaron todos a la vez.

\- ¡Jamás!, ¡antes muerto!-

\- ¡Agárrenlo!-

\- ¿Que te sucede amigo? Es solo un casco, ni que lo tuvieras pegado- dijo Ari.

\- ¡Es mi mejor amigo!-

\- ¿Eh? ¿Tu casco?- preguntó confundida Misa.

\- ¡No! ¡El señor piojo! Él vive en el casco y si me lo saco voy a arruinar su casa-

Las 5 conductoras se dieron una palmada en la cara y exclamaron al mismo tiempo -¡Ya quítate de una maldita vez el sucio casco Troll!-

\- Noooo! Señor Piojooooooo- chilló mientras le arrancaban el casco.

\- ¡Esperen! ¡Así no!- grito Ari mientras se iba corriendo tras de cámaras- Quítenselo con esto- dijo con una espátula en la mano.

Una vez removido el casco se oyó un zumbido con marcado acento inglés.

\- ¿Ese es el "señor piojo" o me estoy volviendo loca y oyendo cosas?- dijo la conductora mirando a todos lados.

\- Sí, señorita, soy Mr. Piojhonson y me temo que han destruido mi casa, me veré en la obligación de demandarlas-

\- ¡¿Desde cuando tienes esa cosa viviendo en tu cabeza?!- gritaron todas las chicas a la vez, pero solo Ari se cayó del asiento de la impresión de ver a un piojo mutante con un sombrero hongo y traje de etiqueta.

\- ¡Es mi amigo desde los cuatro años!-

\- ¡Cuatro años!, valla, con razón rara vez usas la cabeza, ¡esa cosa te lavo el cerebro!- chilló Ari.

\- ¡Señorita! ¡Yo no he lavado su cerebro! No se puede lavar lo que no existe...-

\- Eso es un buen punto Mr. Piojhonson, yo dudaba si existía o no, ahora tengo claro que no-

Mientras Kord los miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¡Por favor Kord! ¡No me vas a negar que eso es cierto!-

\- ¡Cállense! ¡Señor Piojo traidor!-

\- ¡Kord! ¡Es muy adorable!-

\- Eh sí claro- ¡está loca! Gritó mentalmente Lupe.

\- ¡Hey! puedo leer mentes-

\- ¿Desde cuándo?-

\- ¡Desde que caí en desechos tóxicos!-

\- ¿Cuándo carajos pasó eso?-

\- ¡Esta mañana!, y antes de que digas nada, ¡sí! ¡Olvide mencionarlo!-

\- ¿Cómo te olvidas de cosas tan importantes?-

\- No lo sé, ¡hoy por poco me olvido de venir!-

\- ¡Ari! ¡Te me vas a dormir pero que ya!-

\- ¡No!-

\- ¡Esto va enserio!-

\- P-Pero ¡¿por qué?! ¡Fue solo un detallito minúsculo como Mr. Piojhonson! Sin ofender-

\- No hay problema querida-

\- Cómo sea, mejor continuemos, Pronto, repite tu experiencia de usar vestido durante todo el capítulo- retó Daji.

\- Jamás-

\- De esto me voy a ocupar yo personalmente- dijo Ari arremangándose la chaqueta azul con negro que tenía puesta, se paró, tomó a Pronto de los bigotes y lo arrastró hasta dentro del camerino cerrando de un portazo, causando en el proceso que medio set saltara en sus asientos.

\- Definitivamente se enojó- dijo Lupe.

\- Amm… yo creo que si- le respondió Eli.

_**15 minutos después: **_

\- ¡SAL YA MALDITO TOPOIDE HIJO DE FRUTA!- exclamaba Ari tratando de sacar al Topo del camerino, quien traía puesto un vestido rosa con flores blancas y tacones, más este se aferraba con piernas y brazos a los marcos de la puerta, mientras, las conductoras e invitados los miraban con cara de… O.o

\- ¡JAMÁS CONDUCTORA DEL INFIERNO!- le contestó Pronto, Ari lo dejó de empujar y fue hacia atrás, volvió corriendo y le pegó una patada que lo sacó volando de allí, literalmente, Pronto calló de bruces al suelo y quedó en una pose, bastante extraña. Ari se fue a sentar y pasó junto al topo, fulminándolo por la mirada, él solo atinó a sentarse y encogerse en el lugar temblando de miedo. La conductora se sentó con una flamante sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado, luego se dio cuenta de las miradas de sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué? Soy bipolar- contestó frunciéndose de hombros.

\- Recuérdame que nunca te haga enojar- le dijo Trixie.

\- Lo haré- contestó tomando un par de tarjetas- Bien, próxima, Twist, Tíñete el pelo de azul, y ponte lentes de contacto azules, en simples palabras, parecerte a Eli-

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ni por todo el oro de Bajoterra!- contestó el rubio negándose rotundamente, Ariana volvió a cambiar la sonrisa a una cara de miedo, que le erizó los pelos a medio set.

\- Escúchame rubito, si no quieres que te haga lo mismo que a Pronto, ve a cambiarte en los próximos 5 segundos ¡PORQUE TE JURO QUE TE MUELO GOLPES!-

\- ¿A mí? ¿Pero que hice? Si soy un ángel-

\- Si… ¡Y CREEME TE VOY A DEVOLVER A GOLPES Y PATADAS ALLÁ ARRIBA SI NO ME HACES CASO!-

\- P-pero…- trató de interferir Lupe, más se calló al instante por la cara de "O te callas o te mando con él" de su amiga- Entendí la indirecta-

\- Mejor así-

Twist fue llevado a la fuerza por producción al camerino y una media hora después salió con el cabello azul y lentes de contacto, tanto así, que las conductoras no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada, seguidas de todo el staff a excepción de Lupe, quien se rio pero entre dientes.

\- ¡Ella no me da miedo, ella definitivamente no me da miedo! ¡Abrazo a Lupe porque quiero! - chilló Twist con las palabras "idiota asustado" escritas en la frente

\- Pero resulta que Lupe no quiere ser abrazada ni asfixiada...- comentó no muy ahogada la pobre demonesa, quien fue soltada casi de inmediato.

\- ¡Bueno, siguiente pregunta!- exclamó Eli.

\- Brody, junto con Trixie hagan un desfile de moda, con mínimo dos vestí cada una- dijo Lupe.

Pasan Brody y Trixie con vestidos estilo griego (Trix con uno verde agua que hizo babear a Eli y Brody con unos negro), escotes profundos, un pequeño cinturón marrón con destellos bajo el busto y caída espumosa.

Vuelven al vestidor y salen de nuevo, esta vez estaban algo más casual, Trix con un short negro y una blusa roja al cuerpo calada en la espalda y Brody, con un pantalón de mezclilla de tiro alto y una blusa que decía BAD

\- Lupe participa tú también- pidió Twist.

\- Puaj yo paso de eso-

\- Vamos... solo uno-

\- ¿Qué parte de puajj no se entiende?-

\- Toda en realidad-

\- No-me-gustan-los-vestidos ¿se entiende ahora?-

\- Nopi- respondió Ari divertida.

\- Nyaa púdrete -

\- Humm... ¿Producción!- gritó golpeando el sillón.

\- Noooooo ¡Me vengaré! ¡Ya sabrás lo que te espera maldita bruja!- gritó Lupe mientras el staff la arrastraba a los camerinos.

\- Mejor me voy de aquí ahora, ¿no?-

\- Yo diría que no- sonrió Eli mientras la ataba a su asiento.

\- ¡Oye! ¡¿Que carajos haces imbécil?!-

\- Dulce venganza- soltó el Shane, como si eso lo respondiera todo.

\- ¡Hijo de fruta! ¡Me las pagaras babosa súper desarrollada!-

\- Ap ap ap ahora es tú turno de pagar, cuando vuelva Lupe ya sabrás lo que te espera ¿Verdad?-

Ari se puso pálida- Mátenme ahora-

\- Oh no, eso se lo dejo a Lupe-

\- En estos casos solo que una cosa por hacer... ¡Mamáááááá!-

\- ¡Ahora no puedo hija estoy haciendo la comida!-

\- ¿qué hace tu madre aquí?- preguntó confundida Coral. Ari se frunció de hombros.

\- Insiste en acompañarme a todos lados-

\- ¿Sino quién controlará que comas sano?-

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Ya estoy grande, puedo cuidarme sola!-

\- ¿Quién hace tu comida, lava tu comida ropa, paga tu educación y te lleva de viaje?-

\- ¡Se cocinar, lavar la ropa desde los 11, dejé la escuela a los 16 por ser una prodigio y tengo un programa de televisión!-

\- Jum si claro y yo me casé con Menelao el Rey de Esparta-

\- Si me dejas en paz por un minuto quizá pueda crear una máquina del tiempo para que lo hagas-

\- Si yo hago eso tú no naces genio-

\- ¡Mentira! me llevas contigo y asunto arreglado, ¡que él me tome como hija adoptiva!-

\- Hija eso no pasará- le dijo apuntándole con una cuchara de madera.

\- Bien bien, no tendrás que soportarme también en la Antigua Grecia-

\- Por eso mismo hijita, ahora ve y hazle su máquina del tiempo a mami ^^-

\- ¡Si me desatas quizá pueda mamá!-

\- No puedo, tengo que preparar la comida-

\- Entonces no podré hacerte tu máquina del tiempo-

\- Puedo esperar-

\- Cuanto me quieres madre, cuanto me quieres- dijo con sarcasmo.

\- Te amo hija hasta luego- dijo y se fue.

\- Nota mental: enseñarle a mamá lo que es sarcasmo-

\- Que linda tu mami- comentó Eli.

\- Uffff... un montonazo-

\- ¿Cocina bien?-

\- ¡Obviamente!, La cocina es su segunda pasión-

\- ¿Y la primera?-

\- Hacerme la vida imposible-

\- Aww me cae bien se parecen-

\- See, creo que lo heredé de ella-

En eso aparece Lupe cual diosa griega engamusada en un etéreo vestido que resaltaba esplendorosamente cada minúscula parte de su bien formada figura.

Eli la miraba con los ojos cuadrados al verla con vestido y a Twist se le caía la baba, mientras Ari hacía una cara de asco por los pensamientos obscenos de este.

\- ¡Déjenme cambiarme por favor! Odio usar vestidos-

\- ¿Odias verte como la diosa que empiezo a pensar que eres?- cuestionó El babeando a la par de Twist quien asintió a las palabras del Shane hasta que se dio cuenta de su significado y lo golpeó refunfuñando que ella era suya.

\- No soy de nadie la puta madre, por eso odio los vestidos- gruñó Lupe con toda la intensión de irse pero siendo detenida por el staff.

\- Ep ep ep ep, ¿adónde vas? yo también tengo un reto- dijo Ari sonriendo perversamente.

\- ¿Qué?-

\- Quédate con ese vestido todo el programa, Brody, Trix, ustedes pueden irse a cambiar-

\- Noooooo ¿por qué? ¡Es hora de la venganza!-

Suena música aterradora, iluminan el set rayos y relámpagos se cortan las luces y el fuego fatuo de Lupe hace su aparición por todas partes haciendo de velas. De repente, Pronto aún embotado en el vestido se acerca a Ari a paso de zombie como poseído, Ari llora y trata de escapar pero no hay salida.

Pronto llega a ella y le da un beso salivoso y asqueroso con sabor a ajo y lombrices, ante la mirada asqueada del público.

\- ¡Muajajajajajajajajajaja buajuajajajajajajajajajajajajaja venganza! ¡Por zorra, eso te pasa por mandarme con Twist y por lo del vestido!- la imagen de diosa que mantenía hasta entonces Lupe se oscureció, era ahora una demonesa en toda regla, claro que con la apariencia de un ángel. Un lobo disfrazado de oveja.

\- ¡Quítenmelo! ¡Quítenmelo! ¡Esto sabe asqueroso!- decía Ari mientras trataba de sacar al topoide de encima suyo.

\- Ok me divertí y esto va a ser viral así que vale ¡Venganza completa!- chasqueó los dedos y todo el material de terror desapareció mientras Ari corría a su camerino entre vómitos.

_**Corte a comerciales. **_

* * *

Media hora después volvió algo verde y con las manos en el estómago murmurando "me vengaré"

\- Ya estamos a mano boluda-

\- Ya sé, pero esto es demasiado, así que prepárate, no sabes lo que te espera-

\- Te dije que me iba a vengar-

\- Y yo te digo que te la devolveré imbécil-

\- Mientras no hay otra violación no hay problema-

\- No prometo nada-

\- Oye yo no hice que te violaran, tu sí-

\- Pero tú lo disfrutaste, yo no-

\- Ese no es el punto, sabes perfectamente que yo siempre soñé con tener una boda blanca y por tu culpa no la tendré-

\- Si la puedes tener, solo debes tener un vestido blanco, manteles blancos, globos blancos...-

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Una boda blanca implica no sexo antes del matrimonio! ¡Ya no podré tener mi boda blanca y es tu culpa, sabes lo importante que era para mí mi virginidad baaaka Arii-chan no baka!-

\- Ya lo sabía idiota, solo quería meterle un poco de alegría a la situación, pero tú le pones menos onda que un renglón-

\- Y es que me pone mal no poder tener mi boda blanca cuando me casé buaaaaa Fede T.T

\- Tranquila, eso se puede arreglar, cuando invente la máquina del tiempo-

\- ¿Quién es Fede?-

\- Su enamorado- respondió con simplicidad Ari.

\- Dónde está que lo mato-

\- ¿Te lo digo?-

\- ¡Sí/No!-

\- ¿sí o no?-

\- ¡Dime!-

\- ¡No le digas!-

\- ¿Se lo digo?-

\- Que noo-

\- Okey, se lo digo-

\- Noooo-

\- Vive en...-

\- ¡Dime de una vez!-

\- ¡Noo!-

\- Ni puta idea de donde vive- respondió riendo- Nah si sé, vive en La Plata, Citybell al lado de la heladería Ticio-

\- Bien, ya mismo voy para allá- respondió el rubio, dos segundos después volvió- ¿Dónde queda La Plata?- ante el comentario todo el set se dio una palmada en la cara, menos Ari que agachó la cabeza.

\- Próxima pregunta, y siéntense por favor, me van a dar jaquequa-

\- Coral, pasa el resto del programa en una caja de vidrio- dijo Nicole.

\- Todo ok- respondió levantando ambos pulgares.

\- ¡Sin tus babosas!- añadió Ari eufórica revoleando todas sus tarjetas a algún lado- Lo siento, necesitaba eso-

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no estaba en el contrato que nos obligaste a firmar!-

\- Por supuesto que estaba, pero entre líneas, mira te o leo "Si a la conductora o co-conductora se ve en la necesidad u obligación de quitarle sus babosas al elenco y/o invitados, podrá hacerlo cuando y por cuanto tiempo quiera"- le respondió leyendo el contrato que tenía en la mano- Así que, si no te molesta, ¡Producción!- ellos bajaron 4 placas de vidrio alrededor del asiento de Coral y la dejaron encerrada allí, antes asegurándose de quitarle sus babosas.

\- ¡Sáquenme de aquí o los pulverizo!- gritaba Coral golpeando el vidrio, pero como era a prueba de ruido no se escuchaba nada.

\- Dijo que estaría allí hasta que termine el programa, bien por mí, próximo lector- se frunció de hombros Ari.

\- Bien, vamos con _**Karen shane, **_lo reta a Eli a bailar bachata mientras baila con Trixie- leyó Daji.

\- Pues bien, ¿Qué están esperando? ¿Qué los cerdos vuelen? ¡Dense prisa!- los apuraba Ari con una filmadora en la mano- Por cierto, ¿Podría elegir la canción?-

\- Qué más da, adelante-

\- Prince Royce, Darte un Beso- dijo sonriendo malvadamente Ari.

Eli fue al centro del escenario tomando la mano de Trixie y la abrazó por la cintura mientras comenzaba a cantar. Cuando terminó fue a sentarse acompañado de la joven, ambos rojos como tomate, mientras Ari, Lupe, Twist, Kord y Coral se reían a más no poder.

\- Ok, ok, pasemos a la próxima antes de que muera de la risa jajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajaja- explotó Ari al final.

\- Jajaja, bien, el otro lector es _**JulietBlakk, **_y debo admitir que su reto me encanta, pregunta para Eli, ¿A quién prefieres de novia? ¿Dana o Ari?-

\- ¿Mencioné que me gustan las pelirrojas?-

\- ¿Mencioné a alguna en la lista de opciones?-

\- ¿Quién es Daña?-

\- ¡Dana idiota, Dana!-

\- ¿No sé, de quién hablas?- preguntó imitando la pose típica de Son Goku.

\- Ashh... Muestren la imagen- gritaron, minutos después apareció en la pantalla la imagen de la pelirrosa de ojos cafés.

\- Me quedo con Dana-

\- ¿Porque soy psicópata y no sabes cuándo te puedo apuñalar?-

\- No, porque ella está más buena-

Ari comenzó a decirle cosas de todo tipo mientras los productores apagaban su micrófono y dejaban emitir un pitido para que no se oyera nada de nada.

\- Ja ja ja no-no me ma-mates-

Ella no lo escuchaba pues seguía hablando, o gritándole de todo lo habido y por haber. Eli se escondió tras Trixie.

Ari paró de decir cualquier grosería, pues un aura negra la estaba rodeando y aumentaba segundo tras segundo, se limitó a hacerle una seña con el dedo medio y luego leyó la siguiente pregunta.

\- Bien, dice Besa a Ari por un minuto en los labios... ¡¿Qué?!- gritó Ari mientras lo leía.

\- ¡Jamás!- respondió el Shane negándose.

\- ¡Tiene razón!- apoyó la conductora.

\- Además, ¡Trixie es más linda!-

\- ¡Exacto!, espera, ¿¡Que dijiste?!-

\- ¿Y si cambio el reto? Digo, tengo la autoridad y las ganas de hacerlo... - dijo Lupe como quien no quiere la cosa pero con un brillo en los ojos que delataba cuánto shippeaba a la pareja.

\- Por mí, dale, no quiero besar a esa babosa súper desarrollada- dijo Ari haciendo cara de asco.

\- Venga pues Eli besa a Trixie por minuto y medio- antes de que alguien protestara ella aclaró- Como es taaan linda supongo que no te molestará-

\- Obvio no-

\- ¡Espera!- grita Ari mano en alto, luego se apresura a sacar su celular- Procedan-

É se acercó a Trixie con toda la sangre de su cuerpo distribuida en dos lugares, sus mejillas, y otro lugar que en este rated es innombrable. La sujetó de la barbilla, tragó grueso y colapsó sus labios contra los de ella. Calor. Un sentimiento se apoderó de su cuerpo, tenía toda la intención de que fuera un beso simple, pero en cuanto la oyó suspirar no pudo retenerse de ingresar en su boca. Más calor. Su lengua buscó a la de ella y la encontró. Aún más calor. Trixie le correspondió con el mismo énfasis que él y antes de darse cuenta ella estaba enredando sus brazos entorno a su cuello y él en torno a su cintura. Todavía más calor. Trixie enredó su lengua con la él mientras se enfrentaban en una batalla por la dominancia, nadie quería perder, pero finalmente el Shane invadió su boca en su totalidad, recorrió cada milímetro de su cavidad bucal y distinguió que su sabor era a la más deliciosa frambuesa. Erección.

\- ¡A comerciales! ¡A COMERCIALES!- ordenó/gritó Ari.

Mientras Eli que seguía en su mundo se frotó contra Trix buscando que el dolor en su entrepierna remitiera, descubriendo plácidamente lo bien que funcionaba, haciéndola gemir, ella ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta de cuán alto gemía en la boca de Eli.

Ari empezó a palidecer, quedando finalmente más blanca que un papel, no tuvo otra opción que levantarse y pellizcar a ambos lanzadores en el cuello, haciendo que se desmallaran, ella los vio, en la posición que habían quedado y luego se desmayó ella.

\- Atención gente vamos a tener una sesión de cocina con mi hermano hasta que mi amiga se despierte-

\- ¿Quién es tu hermano Lupe?- preguntó Coral.

\- Él- dijo señalando al lindo doce añero castaño que era casualmente igualita a Lupe pero más flaco y bajito experto en repostería.

\- Prefiero a Lupe, además de que es mujer es más curvilínea y menos ortiva- comentó Twist rememorando las tantas veces en que el mocoso con su típica indiferencia lo echó de su casa.

El chico le mandó una mirada asesina al rubio y luego volvió a mirar a la audiencia.

\- Ven, siéntate aquí hasta que Ari despierte- le dijo Nicole palmeando el sillón.

\- Che Guada no tengo ganas de cocinar, ¿y si mejor sigo las preguntas? Quiero torturarlos yo - mirada macabra por parte de Santo.

-Obvio Nano- respondió Lupe.

\- No me digas Nano- reclamó el.

\- Pero si eres mi enano hermoshoooo- chilló ella.

\- No, crecí. ¡Soy casi tan alto como vos y me va mejor en kung tú y soy más maduro!- de quejó él.

\- Sigo teniendo mejores notas, problemas de motricidad y atención lo que me hace mejor porque con menos capacidad sigo adelante :p- compitió ella.

\- Tsk Cállate -

\- ¿Q-que mierda pasó? me duele la cabeza- decía la conductora mientras se incorporaba lentamente.

\- Te dormiste, como ahora - dijo el niño golpeándola en la cabeza con un mazo que sacó quien sabe de dónde. Ari estaría fuera por lo menos un buen rato más.

\- ¡¿Pero qué carajos?! ¡¿Porque hiciste eso?!- Lo regañó Lupe.

\- Dije que yo iba a leer las preguntas. A ver gorda dame la pregunta- dijo en tono despectivo.

\- ¡No me digas gorda! Soy tu hermana respétame! Yo te cuidé cuando tenías pesadillas, de bebé no te dormías si no era conmigo y cuando íbamos al colegio te dormías todo el viaje en mi falda ¿No merezco algo de gratitud?-

-No, siguiente pregunta porfa-

\- Ya veo a quien salió mi cuñado- dijo Twist.

\- Bien, pero que conste, la última pregunta la leyó Ari, ahora le toca a tu "linda" hermanita, luego a mí, después a Daji, por ultimo a Misa y después recién a ti, ¿Ok?-

\- Malaaass-

_**Un golpe después:**_

-Okay- dijo frotándose la cabeza.

\- ¿Segura de que sigues tu hermanita?- preguntó maso en mano con todas las demás co-conductoras noqueadas.

\- Sipi, acuérdate de que cierta vecinita podría... Por error... Ver una foto tuya jugando a la guerra de almohadas con una almohada de corazón rosa... - dejó que su hermano le dedicará una mirada de total odio y respondiera rayando los dientes.

\- Ok seguís vos-

\- ¡Gracias!, Bien el próximo lector es, _**Nicole Kawaii**_, pregunta para Eli y Twist, ¿Quieren trabajar en un lugar donde los robots te violan y te intentan matar? Vengan, la paga es una miseria y debes sobrevivir, ¿Quieren?-

\- No gracias- respondieron al unísono - Hey, ¡no me imites! ¡Basta! Ve a que te viole un robot-

\- Dan miedo- dijeron ambos hermanos al unísono, - ¡No me imites gorda/enano!-

-¡Basta idiota!- Gritó una Ari ya despierta - ¡Van a arruinar mi programa!-

\- Él/ella va a hacerlo- dijeron señalándose mutuamente.

\- Si siguen así ambos van a hacerlo, ¡así que o se calman o los hecho a patadas!-

\- Okey, pero, ¿cómo despertaste tan rápido? Esos dos siguen desmayados-

-Fácil, tengo mucha resistencia y también fuerza por ser parte lobo-

\- Grrrrr ¿Lobo?- los ojos castaños del chico pronto se hicieron azules resplandecientes un aura feroz lo rodeó - ¿tu amiga es yokai lobo? Juuu le voy a decir a mamá y te van a retar-

\- ¿Eh? Mira chiquito, primero muerta, nos odiamos, o casi, pero es mi mejor amiga, ¡BAKA!-

\- ¡Pero los kitsunes y los lobos sarnosos se llevan mal! ¡Mamá siempre dice que hay que alejarse de los que regalan caramelos en la calle y de los lobos!, ¡Los lobos comen a niños indefensos como yo!- dijo revoleando cuchillos.

\- ¡Yo y Lupe nos llevamos de maravillas, y no todo lo que te dicen es verdad, yo antes era humana y nunca un lobo se acercó a hacerme daño! madura, son viejas rivalidades, el pasado pisado, ¡¿me equivoco gente o no?!-

\- ¡No!-

\- ¿Ves?, vamos todo estará bien- le decía Ari acercándose lentamente, pero algo hizo que se asustara y sus orejas, cola y colmillos aparecieran de la nada, para posteriormente transformarse en lobo.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡La amiga de Guada me va a comer!-

\- ¿Pero qué? ¡Mierda!- exclamó al verse transformada en lobo, se concentró y volvió a su forma humana, pero a causa de haber sido un animal estaba desnuda, rápidamente se tapó con las manos y se puso más roja que la nariz de un payaso.

_**Corte a comerciales.**_

* * *

Al volver del corte Ari ya estaba lista y vestida y casi medio staff con la nariz tapada a causa de lo que habían visto.

\- ¡NADIE vio nada carajo!-

\- No se compara con mi Lupecita- exclamó un sorprendentemente no sangrante Twist.

\- ¡¿Nadie vio nada?! ¡¿Nadie vio nada?!¡ Todo Bajoterra me vio desnuda!-

\- ¡He dicho que NADIE vio nada y NADIE vio nada!- los ojos de Lupe se volvieron repentinamente hipnóticos, ¿qué color tenían? Ella comenzó a hablar pero, ¿alguien entendía lo que decía? De repente no recordaba nada. ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¡Gracias! Me diste una buena mano, mientras haya funcionado a través de la pantalla- le susurró la conductora.

-Tranqui rubia, funcionó bien, ¡la abuela me enseñó a hacerlo y me sale genial!-

\- ¡Gracias! ¿Y por qué carajos rubia? Soy castaña claro-

\- Rubia he dicho-

\- Castaña claro-

\- Rubia y punto-

\- ¿Por qué si soy castaña?-

\- Porque yo lo digo-

\- Mentira, tengo decoloradas las puntas del pelo, pero soy castaña claro-

\- Ya he dicho rubia y se queda-

\- ¡BAKA!-

\- ¡Tu abuela!-

\- ¡La tuya!- gritó de nuevo, mientras todos, incluidas las conductoras las miraban como si estuvieran locas.

\- Mejor seguimos luego la discusión- Ari asintió y tomó un micrófono para dirigirse nuevamente al centro del escenario.

\- Bien gente, hemos llegado al final de este episodio pero antes de despedirnos, tengo un par de invitado especiales, de ahora en adelante los haremos al final del programa, con ustedes, el líder de la pandilla Hoola, ¡Billy!- el nombrado apareció por la puerta saludando, Ari soltó un suspiro y sus ojos tomaron forma de corazón estilo anime, aunque al percatarse de la mirada de sus compañeras tosió y bajó la mirada avergonzada, mientras Billy tomaba asiento junto a Twist y le guiñaba un ojo a la conductora, esta se puso aún más roja si era posible, pero volvió a levantar la vista- Y-y también, con ustedes, nuestra próxima conductora, con ustedes, Mackencie Shot, pueden decirle Mack- de otra puerta salió una joven de 14 años, era delgada, piel algo pálida y con nariz pecosa, pelo castaño claro, y ojos cafés con ligeros detalles verdes claro, vestía jeans azules, una remera blanca con mariposas a lo tipo Kamisama Hajimemashita, chaleco corto color verde oscuro, un collar con un cristal azul, un bolso negro donde lleva un libreta donde dibuja con un intercomunicador y un cinturón con su lanzadora y sus babosas. Sus babosas eran una babosa congelada llamada Shiro y una babosa sanadora llamada Ami. Ella se sentó en el sillón que estaba a la derecha de Ari, ya que a la izquierda estaba Lupe, luego Nicole, luego Daji y finalmente Misa.

\- Nos vemos en el próximo episodio chicos, y hagan muchísimas preguntas, que todos responderemos en el otro capítulo, nos vemos pronto mis amores, chau chau-

* * *

_**Volví chicos! Y tengo un aviso algo importante que quiero que lean, lean por favor.**_

_**Está la voy a poner en todos mis fics, en la nota final, he notado que muchas personas me han añadido a autores favoritos, y son mucha, enserio no creí llegar a tantas, yo pensé que como mínimo serían, no sé, siete u ocho personas, pero no, esta familia siguió creciendo cada vez más y más y más, hasta llegar a lo que es ahora, enserio los quiero muchísimo, GRACIAS a todos esos que me agregaron a favoritos, y los que no, ¿Qué esperan para hacerlo? Es totalmente gratis, y cómo ya somos tantos y he decidido que NO ME VOLVERÉ A CAMBIAR EL NOMBRE, pensaba en ponerle un nombre a esta familia que todos hemos hecho, así que, ¡Acepto sugerencias! Déjenlas en los comentarios, pueden ser más de una, yo elegiré una de esas y así firmaré en mis fics, al final, osea que en vez de poner "Beshitos" voy a poner "Beshitos (Nombre de mis seguidores)" ¿Se entendió? Espero que colaboren, no es obligación, pero me gustaría que participaran.**_

_**Y lamento si hay algún error de ortografía, pero con Lupe lo escribimos por chat de Facebook, así que hago lo posible para que quede bien.**_

_**Beshitos.**_

_**HatsuneMiku.**_

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
